


His Beast - A Newt Scamander Love Story

by H_V_Hart



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, F/M, Follows movie, Love, Romance, winged OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 32,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_V_Hart/pseuds/H_V_Hart
Summary: She was a wounded beast, ridiculed by Second Salemers. He was a simple passerby, just wanting to help. She never expected to be helped by anyone for that matter, let alone an expert of what she was. And he . . . He never expected to find the love of his life.Follows both the first and second Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them movies.Completed.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/OC, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski
Kudos: 4





	1. Thank You, Stranger

Newt's POV

Jacob and I were busy out on the streets of New York, searching for my lost beasts. We had just spotted my Niffler, scurrying along the cobbled streets. The little bugger really only had eyes for shiny things.

It was night. We walked down the street that was barley illuminated by the yellow glow of street lights. Then we each heard a terrible sound one never wishes to hear:

A whip crack followed by loud crying. It must've been those Second Salemers going after a wizard. Or, by the sound of the cry, it was a witch.

Jacob and I looked at each other knowingly. We had just silently decided to help.

"Follow me!" I whispered suddenly to Jacob.

We followed the terrible sounds of the cries and arrived at the Second Salemers' "church".

There, chained to a wooden post by her wrists, was a woman. And by the looks of the dirty rope that bound her hands, she'd been there awhile.

The woman who was beating her just so happened to be the same one I'd seen earlier today in the square on the steps of the bank. She was the one protesting about wizards.

I happened to be chasing after my Niffler into the bank at the time; that's where I met Jacob. This Salemer woman had stopped me, asking if I was "a seeker of the truth." I honestly didn't know what she had meant. Then again, sometimes muggles didn't make much sense anyway.

The Salemer lady lashing the woman tied to the post yelled some insults, spit on the her, then went inside.

I raced from the other side of the street where I'd been casually standing, my feet stumbling over the uneven road.

Pulling out my wand, I uttered an untying spell and the ropes loosened around the post, then her feet. The woman fell, exhausted, into a hunched over mass and I caught her.

Her back was bleeding from whip lashes. She was wearing little clothes and winter was just beginning so I took of my soft blue jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders to keep her warm.

She gazed up at me with these magnificent green eyes and mumbled a small, "Thank you, stranger," before passing out in my arms.

I picked her up and held her delicately. "Jacob, could you grab my case, please?" Without a word, and slightly aghast expression he did as I asked.

"We need to find a safe place to enter the case where no one will be at this time," I said quickly. "Do you happen to know of any?"

"There's Central Park," mused Jacob. "There shouldn't be anyone in there _this_ late at night."

"Perfect," I decided. "Lead me there."

I followed Jacob while holding the limp woman into a park. She was so light and easy to carry, skinny from the lack of food. If anyone happened to see this, we'd get reported to police for sure.

Jacob found a bridge over a frozen pond. Stepping onto the ice cautiously, Jacob waddled out a few feet before going under the bridge.

"You can set her down here," Jacob said, referring to underneath the bridge crossing a frozen pond.

I set the woman down gently then Jacob did the same with my case.

Then, I opened my case and casually walked down inside it. Jacob let out a scream/laugh of alarm.

Once Jacob had recovered from the sight of magic, he and I slowly worked to lower the girl inside.

I shoved a stack of papers from the table and laid her down gently. Grabbing a bunch of herbs and potions, I went to work.

  
Jacob still hadn't joined me down in the case. I reached my hand out and beckoned for him to come down. His feet appeared above me in the case but it seemed he was stuck at the waistline. Jacob tried to squeeze himself through, the case bouncing up and down as he tried.

"For the love of . . ." I heard him mumble. With one final frustrated jump, Jacob fell down into the case, nearly taking me out with him.

I ran over to the woman's side. Her back was covered in lash marks, though there were two curious stubs protruding from her shoulder blades that I discovered once I'd wiped away the majority of the blood. These stubs seemed to be the cause of most of the bleeding. I decided to inquire her later when she woke up. And I prayed to Merlin that she would wake up soon.

I bound her back in bandages which needed changing almost a half an hour later. I tried a few spells, none of which decided to heal her completely. Finally, I had to resort to the muggle way of healing: stitches. I knew how to patch a coat, but I had never performed stitches on a human before, only on the Erumpant once. That one was a real pain in the neck of a job, but it had to be done. How different could a human be?

~~~

I didn't exactly fail the stitches. They worked and held, just weren't a pretty sight. Jacob nearly passed out as soon as I brought out a needle.

I performed a few spells to clean my bloodstained self and jacket 'til they were good as new. If only people were that easy to heal.

Jacob and I sat quietly. The woman tossed and turned a few times on the cot, but didn't wake up. I sat organizing some of my documents while rambling off facts about different beasts to Jacob while we waited.

Suddenly the woman screamed. I shot up out of my chair. Jacob jumped so far up he hit his head on some hanging flower pots.

"Shhh, please. Calm down, calm down," I said quickly. I held my hands out calmly and offered a smile.

She looked up at me with her magnificent eyes again. Her breathing slowed. She laid back down, exhausted. I looked down at her as she tried to prop herself up, but failed to do so. She was weak and tired.

I pulled out a towel I had folded up and put it beneath her head.

"Better?" I asked. She nodded.

"Y-you saved me," she said quietly. "You both did," she said addressing Jacob. His face grew pink. "How-Why . . . ?"

She had an English accent, like me. Definitely not from New York.

"I couldn't just leave another wizard out there," I said honestly. "You are a witch, right?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

"You see, Jacob here is a muggle," I said. Jacob waved from his chair behind me. "My name is Newt Scamander," I said, holding out my hand.

"Jeanne," she said taking my hand.

"Well, Jeanne," I started. "It's a pleasure to meet you," I said with a smile. Her expression told me she was still unsure what my intentions were. Suddenly, I heard squeaking coming from my jacket pocket.

"Now, Pickett," I started, reaching my hand into my jacket pocket. "It's not polite to interrupt a conversation." Jeanne starred at me as I pulled my little bowtruckle from my pocket.

"Jeanne this is Pickett," I said. "Pickett, Jeanne."

"Hello," Jeanne said, holding out her hand. She now was beginning to sit up, her strength returning.

Pickett crawled from my hands into her outstretched ones. "Huh," I said. "That's a first."

"What is?" she asked.

"Pickett has some severe attachment issues. He's normally afraid of others," I said. "This is a big step for him. Maybe I'll finally get him to live with the other bowtruckles."

Jeanne smiled down at the tiny creature in her hand. She had a soft smile on her face that I couldn't help but admire.

Jacob had now gotten up and strode over to us. Pickett ran for cover back to my jacket pocket. "Oh, don't be like that now, Pickett." I said. "It's only Jacob."

"Ah it's fine, Newt," he chuckled.

"Now, shall I introduce you to the others?" I asked.


	2. Wings

Newt's POV

"Others?" Jeanne asked nervously.

"Ha," Jacob laughed. "I had the same reaction. C'mon," he said and helped Jeanne to her feet.

She stumbled forward into my outstretched arms, nearly taking me down with her.

"Whoa, whoa," I said, pulling her upright. "Off balance much?"

"Yes, actually," Jeanne answered quietly.

Tears began to silently fall down her face. I pulled her closer to me and ran my fingers through her tangled hair.

"Shh, shh," I chided. "It's okay."

Jacob began rubbing her shoulder soothingly.

"What happened, hmm?" I asked quietly. "You can tell me, Jeanne. I want to help you, we both do," I said, referring to Jacob.

"They took them," she said quietly.

"Who took what, Jeanne?" Jacob asked.

"The Second Salemer . . . S-she took m-my wings," Jeanne said through her sobs.

"Wings?" Jacob asked.

Then, I understood. Those protrusions on her back... Those _were_ her wings... _Those were her wings_! That horrible woman!

"Jeanne," I started, pulling away to look into her wet eyes. "What did the Salemer do with your wings? Could I get them back in any way?"

She shook her head sadly. "S-she burned them . . . In front of me . . ."

I saw pity form in Jacob's eyes and I felt it in mine.

"Will they grow back?" I asked, pulling her into a hug again. I looked over her shoulder to see the bandages soaked red around the stubs of her wings again.

"I-I don't know. This has never happened before . . ." Jeanne said, her voice trailing off.

I kept holding her upright in a tight hug, swaying side to side gently.

Jacob came over and whispered an idea in my ear.  
"Good thinking, Jacob," I mumbled to him. "Jeanne?"

"Hmm?" she mused quietly. Jeanne sniffed in; she was still crying.

"Why don't we measure your, uh, wings now, go to sleep in a bit, then in the morning see if there's been any progress, huh? Does that sound good?" I asked softly.

"Yeah," she said. Jeanne sniffled. "Yeah, okay. Go ahead."

I told Jacob to grab the towel Jeanne had been using as a pillow. I gently removed the bandages, revealing the small stubs on her back. Jacob handed her a towel to cover her front while looking away awkwardly. I grabbed a measuring tape.

"Six and a quarter centimeters," I said to myself. "Six and a quarter, six and a quarter." I grabbed a quill, ink, and a scrap of paper and scribbled it down. "Jacob, could you hand me a fresh roll of bandages?" I bound her back once again.

Once I had finished tending to Jeanne, I went over to Jacob. "Will you sit down?" I asked.

Jacob dropped down onto a crate labeled _Mooncalf Pellets_.

I moved forward to examine the bite on his neck. "Ah, that's definitely the Murtlap. You must be particularly susceptible. See, you're a Muggle. So our physiologies are subtly different." I busied myself at my workstation to create a poultice, then applied it to Jacob's neck.

"Ow . . ." mumbled Jacob.

I glanced over to Jeanne. She stared at me intently while I worked.

"Now, stay still," I said to Jacob. "Now that should stop the sweating." I handed Jacob some pills. "And one of those should sort the twitch."

Jacob looked at the pills suspiciously at the pills in his hand. Finally, seeing he had nothing to lose, he swallowed one.

I removed my waistcoat, bow tie, and pulled down my suspenders. I picked up a meat cleaver and chopped pieces of meat before tossing them into a large bucket.

"Take that," I instructed Jacob, handing him the bucket. He made a face of disgust.

I went over to my Swooping Evil and squeezed it. Out came a luminous venom which I then collected into a glass vial. "Come on . . ." I mumbled.

"What you got there?" Jacob asked.

"Well, this— the locals call "Swooping Evil"— not the friendliest of names. It's quite an agile fellow." I flick the cocoon, which unraveled, dangling elegantly from my finger. "I've been studying him. And I'm pretty sure his venom could be quite useful if properly diluted. Just to remove bad memories, you know."

I suddenly threw the Swooping Evil towards Jacob. The creature bursts from the cocoon— a bat-like spiky, colorful creature—and howled in Jacob's face before I recalled it.

Jacob and Jeanne jumped back dramatically, but this was evidently my idea of a little joke.

Smiling, I say, "Probably shouldn't let him loose in here, though." I opened the door of the shed and walked through. "Come on," I said, and helped Jeanne to her feet. She clutched the crook of my arm for balance.

I walk over to my Thunderbird, Frank. "Come on— come on . . . Down you come . . . Come on." He flew down onto a large rock in front of us.

Jeanne looked up at him in wonder. Jacob was in awe.

I pulled out a handful of grubs from my pocket. I stroked Frank, calming him. "Oh, thank Paracelsus. If you'd have got out that could have been quite catastrophic. You see, he's the real reason I came to America. To bring Frank home . . ."

Jacob stepped forward. Frank became agitated.

"No, sorry—stay there—he's a wee bit sensitive to strangers. Here you are, here you are," I said, handing Frank grubs. "He was trafficked, you see. I found him in Egypt, he was all chained up. Couldn't leave him there, had to bring him back. I'm going to put you back where you belong, aren't I Frank? To the wilds of Arizona." I hugged Frank's feathered head.

Then, I cast the handful of grubs upwards. Frank soared majestically up after them.

I turned, put my hands to my mouth, and roared toward another area of the case. I moved past Jacob and Jeanne, grabbing the bucket from Jacob's hands. I roared again, now in a different part of the case. Jacob and Jeanne, hurried toward me. Jeanne used Jacob's arm and support as she stumbled along curiously after me.

"Ah, here they come," I said.

"Here who comes?" asked Jeanne.

"The Graphorns."

The Graphorn came charging into sight. He was built like a saber-toothed tiger but with slimy tentacles at its mouth. Jacob tried to run back in fear but I grabbed a hold of his arm, stopping him.

"You're alright. You're alright," I said.

Jeanne seemed in awe and not frightened at all.

The Graphorn moved closer to me. "Hello, hello!" He proceeded to rest his tentacles on my shoulder in an embrace. "So they're the last breeding pair in existence. If I hadn't managed to rescue them, that could have been the end of the Graphorns—forever."

The young Graphorn trotted over and began to lick Jacob's hand, circling him and Jeanne curiously.

"Alright," I said and threw a piece of meat to the littlest one.

"So what, you—you rescue these creatures?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, that's right. Rescue, nurture, and protect them, and I'm _gently_ trying to educate my fellow wizards about them. Come on," I said.

We entered a bamboo wood, ducking and diving through the trees. "Titus? Finn? Poppy, Marlow, Tom?" I pulled Pickett from my pocket. "He had a cold. He needed some body warmth."

"Aw," commented Jacob.

We walked over to a small tree. The clan of Bowtruckles chattered and rushed out of the leaves. I extended my hand with Pickett in it, trying to persuade him to join the other Bowtruckles.

They clacked noisily when they saw Pickett.

"Right, on you hop." Pickett refused to leave my arm. "See, he has some attachment issues. Now, come on, Pickett. No they're not going to bully you . . . Now, come on. Pickett!" Pickett clung to my hand, desperate not to return to the tree. "Alright. But this is exactly why they accuse me of favoritism." I placed Pickett on my shoulder. I then heard the chirping sounds of the Occamy nest.

"Alright, I'm coming . . . I'm coming, Mum's here—Mum's here." I reached into the nest and scooped up a baby Occamy. "Ah—hello, you—let me take a look at you."

"I know these guys," Jacob said.

"New Occamy," I said. "Your Occamy."

"What do you mean? My Occamy?" Jacob asked.

"Yes—do you want to . . . ? I offered the Occamy to Jacob.

"Oh wow . . . Yeah, sure. Okay . . . Ah-ha." Jacob held the baby Occamy gently in his hands as he stared. As he moved to stroke its head, the Occamy moved to nip him. Jacob starts backwards.

"Ah, no sorry— don't pet them. They learn to defend themselves early. See their shells are made of silver so they're incredibly valuable—" I stopped mid sentence. Jeanne was stroking the Occamies no problem . . . They crowded around her, nuzzling and seemed to enjoy her presence. I couldn't help feel a little jealous even. The Occamies normally nipped at _me_!

"Okay . . ." commented Jacob.

I proceeded to hand her the feed for them. They ate out of her hand! They normally wouldn't eat unless I sat the food down in front of them. "Their nests tend to get ransacked by hunters," I said. Jacob set his Occamy back in the nest.

"Thank you," said Jacob. "Mr. Scamander?"

"Call me Newt."

"Newt . . . I don't think I'm dreaming," Jacob said an peered around.

"What gave it away?" I asked, amused.

"I ain't got the brains to make this up," he said. For the first time, I saw Jeanne really smile. It was the slightest thing: ever so shy, ever so pretty.

"Actually, would you mind throwing some of those pellets in with the Mooncalves over there?" I asked Jacob.

"Yeah, sure." Jacob bent down and picked up the bucket of pellets.

"Just over there." I pointed.

Jeanne once more held onto Jacob and staggered over to the Mooncalves.

I grabbed a nearby wheelbarrow, going farther into the case. "Bugger—Niffler's gone, again. Of course he has, little bugger. Any chance to get his hands on something shiny."

"What did you do today, Jacob?" he mumbled to himself sarcastically. "I was inside a suitcase."

He and Jeanne were immediately surrounded by Mooncalves.

"Hey! Oh hello, fellas—alright, alright. Take it easy—take it easy." As Jacob and Jeanne threw the pellets, the Mooncalves bobbed eagerly up and down.

"There you go, cutie. Ah, there it is," smiled Jacob.

"So, uh, Jacob follow me," I said, pulling down the ladder to climb out of the case. "Jeanne, just sit tight for a moment please." I knew we had moved from under the icey bridge in the park. I had felt it. The lady I'd met, Tina, surely must've followed us.

I climbed out of the case and into a dining room.

Sure enough, Tina and another lady looked down at me. I grinned.

"Hello again," I said.

"Mr. Scamander," Tina started.

"Oh please," I said. "Call me Newt."

"Hey, uh, Newt," Jacob called from within the case. "Who are you talking to—" Jacob stopped mid sentence as he climbed out of the case and locked eyes with a golden haired woman whom I could only assume was Tina's sister.

"Hello," the other lady waved to Jacob.

He grinned at her like a loony.

"How the hell we'd get here?" Jacob laughed in astonishment.

Tina smiled at the muggle's wonder. "Newt, Jacob, this is my sister Queenie," she said.

"Pleasure," Queenie said, shaking each out our hands. "Who else you got down in the case?"

"How'd you know I-" I stopped mid sentence. "You're a mind reader, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir," Queenie said with a smile. "Now, who else do you have in that case of yours?" she pressed.

"Well, uh, she's wounded, pretty badly, actually. Do you have a bed or somewhere she could rest, Queenie? Please?"

The Goldstein sisters looked at each other. "Well I have something better," Queenie said.

"Yeah?" Jacob asked excitedly.

"A place where all of you can rest," she said with a smile.


	3. The Job Ain't Glamorous

Newt's POV

I knew my niffler and a number of other creatures were still out there. I couldn't stay at the Goldstein's flat for long. But, Jeanne needed rest.

We were all sat down at their dinner table.

Jeanne sat quietly, hunched over. She had eaten a lot; that Salemer woman must've had her tied to the post for three days at the least.

Queenie had given her a new set of clothes that hung loosely around her. She was so thin her ribs were visible even through her shirt.

I was really just ignoring the conversation. I found myself staring at Jeanne's bandages that shown through her shirt, then glancing away quickly when she'd look up.

Jacob, on the other hand, seemed to be getting along famously with Queenie.

"The job ain't glamorous," Queenie said. "I mean, I spend most days making coffee, unjinxing the john . . . Tina's the career girl." Queenie seemed to read Jacob's mind. "Nah. We're orphans. Ma and Pa died of dragon pox when we were kids. Aw . . ." She stopped, reading Jacob's mind again. "You're sweet. But we got each other!"

"Could you stop reading my mind for just a second?" Jacob asked. "Don't get me wrong— I love it."

Queenie giggled in delight, captivated by Jacob. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"This meal— it's insanely good!" exclaimed Jacob. "This is what I do—I'm a cook and this, like the greatest meal I have ever had in my life."

"Oh, you slay me! I ain't never really talked to a No-Maj before," said Queenie.

"Really?" Jacob asked.

Queenie and Jacob stared into each other's eyes for and extended amount of time.

I looked across the table awkwardly to Tina. I then glanced over at Jeanne who locked eyes with me. I offered a small smile. Jeanne blushed and looked back down at her food.

Queenie looked over at the exchange between Jeanne and I and grinned. She then went back to looking at Jacob.

"I am not flirting!" protested Queenie to Tina.

"I'm just saying—" Tina started, clearly embarrassed. "Don't go getting attached, he's going to have to be _Obliviated_!" Tina turned to Jacob. "It's nothing personal."

Jacob suddenly turned quite pale and sweaty again, although seemingly still trying to look good for Queenie.

"Are you okay, honey?" Queenie asked Jeanne.

My eyes turned to her. Tears were rolling down her face silently.

"Oh, it's okay, hun," Queenie said, taking her hand. Jeanne looked up at Queenie shyly. " _We_ like you here! Especially Mr. Scamander."

I briskly stood up from the table which made my chair screech and cut through the silence of the dinner. I awkwardly stood behind my chair.

"Miss Goldstein, I think Jeanne and Mr. Kowalski and I could do with an early night. And besides, Jacob and I will need to be up early tomorrow morning to find my Niffler, so—"

"What's a Niffler?" Queenie mused.

"Don't ask," said Tina. "Okay, you guys can bunk in here."

Tina had brought us to a bedroom with two beds. "Yes, I know there's three of you and two beds so I can bring some blankets if one of you opts to sleep on the floor. Sorry," she added.

"Oh, no, Tina," I started. "It's quite alright. I can sleep in my case."

"Oh, okay then," she said, then walked out of the room.

Jeanne entered the room silently and hunched over. I could see that her balance was still off by the way she walked. She kept her hands out in almost a crawl as she bent over to walk, fingertips just skimming the ground when she wobbled.

"Here," I said, offering my arm. Jeanne stood up straighter and grabbed on to my shoulder with an barely audible, "Thank you," as I walked her towards the bed. Jacob politely turned down the covers on the bed for her then plopped down on the other bed.

Jeanne climbed into the bed and I tucked her in with a smile. I placed my self on the edge of her bed. "You'll be alright," I said.

Jacob pulled out a book on the bedside table and was keeping himself amused with the moving pictures. A knock came from the door and Tina entered, carrying a tray of hot cocoa. The mugs were stirring themselves and Jacob was captivated once more.

"I thought you might like a hot drink?" Tina asked. She handed Jacob a mug. I did not look up, keeping my eyes locked on Jeanne, who had drifted off.

"Hey, Mr. Scamander—" said Jacob. "Look, cocoa!"

I didn't move.

"The toilet's down the hall to the right," said Tina. She shut the door behind her.

I immediately jumped from the bed and placed my case on the floor. I walked down inside it, popping my head out to see a surprised Jacob.

"Uh, if Jeanne needs me, o-or if you need me, I'll be down here. Just knock," I said. Popping my head out once more,

"Goodnight," I said quickly.

"Goodnight, Newt," I heard Jacob say as I shut the case.


	4. Obscurus

Jacob's POV

I woke up in the early hours of the morning to something black and fuzzy tickling my nose. At first I thought it was Tina and Quennie's cat or something, but if it was a cat I wouldn't be able to breathe 'cause I'm pretty allergic.

I pushed the dark thing from my face. It was very soft. For a moment I thought one of Newt's creatures was on my face and sprung up from the bed. I peered around the room but couldn't see much as it was still dark.

I looked over to where Jeanne was asleep on her side. The soft, dark, _thing_ I had felt on my face was—

I threw my legs over the side of the bed and knocked hard as I could without disturbing Jeanne on the lid Newt's case that still lay in the center of the room.

After Newt did not answer from within the case, I flipped open the latches and wiggled my way down inside, the lid shutting behind me.

I found Newt face down at his desk, face stuck to papers, asleep. "Hey, hey!" I said, shaking him awake.

"Hmm? What?" he asked into his desk. " _Jacob?_ W-what's the problem?" Newt shot up from his chair, pushing the hair from his face.

"Um . . ." I started. "How do I put this—" But my voice was cut off by a kind of icey cry. "Did you hear that?" I asked but Newt had gone. "For the love of . . ." I spotted a snowy landscape from behind a curtain.

 _Huh_ , we hadn't been in there during the tour of the case.

I moved into the snowy area. There was a small, oleaginous black mass suspended in midair.

Intrigued, I moved closer to this black mass. It continued to swirl and I reached out to touch it.

"Step back," said a voice.

I jumped. "Jeez . . ."

"Step back . . ." repeated Newt.

"What's the matter with this?" I asked.

"I said step away," Newt warned again.

"What the hell is this thing?"

"It's an Obscurus," Newt explained.

I looked at Newt who turned abruptly away and headed back the hut. His tone was colder, more efficient, no longer the happy Newt I had first met. What was his problem?

"I need to get going," Newt stated. "find everyone who's escaped before they get hurt."

"Before _they_ could get hurt?" I said.

"Yes, Mr. Kowalski. See, they're currently in alien terrain, surrounded bu millions of the most vicious creatures on the planet: humans . . . So where would you say that a medium-sized creature that likes broad, open plains—trees—water holes—that kind of thing— where might she go?"

"In New York City?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Plains?" I shrugged. "Ah—Central Park?"

"Lead me there?" Newt asked.

"Well, look, I would come and show you, but don't you think it's kind of a double cross? The girls take us in—they made us hot cocoa . . ." I said, thinking back to Queenie.

"You do realize that when they see you've stopped sweating, they'll Obliviate you in a heartbeat?" Newt asked.

"What does 'Bliviate' mean?" I asked.

"It'll be like you wake up and all memory of magic is gone."

"I won't remember any of this?" I asked, worried. This world was so extraordinary.

"No," Newt said simply.

"Alright yeah—okay—I'll help you," I agreed.

Newt picked up a bucket. "Come on, then."


	5. The Niffler

Newt's POV

Jacob and I walked along a deserted street on the way to Central Park. The shops around us were high end and expensive, especially the jewelry shops. I knew a certain creature who'd love to be hanging around here . . .

"I was watching you at dinner," I said to Jacob.

"Yeah?" Jacob asked.

"People like you, don't they, Mr. Kowalski?" I asked.

"Oh—well, I'm—I'm sure people like you too, huh?" Jacob said.

"No, not really," I said honestly. "I tend to annoy people."

"Ah," said Jacob.

Jacob was a rather odd person: pretty intriguing for a muggle.

"Why did you decide to be a baker?" I asked.

"Ah well, um—because I'm dying—in that canning factory," said Jacob. "Everyone there's dying. It just crushes the life outta you. You like canned food?"

"No," I answered.

"Me neither. That's why I wanted to make pastries, you know. It makes people happy," said Jacob. "Come on, it's this way." Jacob headed off to the right.

I followed. "So did you get your loan?" I asked.

"Er, no—I ain't got no collateral. Stayed in the army too long, apparently—I don't know," Jacob explained solemnly.

"What, you fought in the war?" I asked, surprised.

"Of course I fought in the war, everyone fought in the war—you didn't?" Jacob said.

"I worked mostly with dragons, Ukrainian Ironbellies—Eastern Front," I said.

I suddenly stopped walking. There was a small, shiny earring on the top of a car bonnet. My eyes moved downwards. Diamonds were scattered across the pavement leading toward the window of one particular jewelry store.

I stealthily followed the trail, creeping past shop windows. Something caught my eye and I pause. Very slowly, I tiptoed backwards.

The Niffler was standing in a shop window. In order to hide, it was mimicking a jewelry stand, its little arms outstretched, covered in diamonds. I stared at the Niffler in disbelief.

The Niffler slowly turned to me, making eye contact.

Suddenly the Niffler is off: scurrying farther into the shop. I whip out my wand.

" _Finestra._ " The window glass shattered and I leaped inside, pulling open drawers and cupboards furiously, desperate to find the creature.

Jacob stared at the scene, then down the street. I probably looked like I was trying to loot the jewelry shop.

The Niffler appeared, scurrying over my shoulders in an attempt to get higher and away from my clutches. I jumped onto a desk after him, but the Niffler was now balancing on a crystal chandelier. I reached out in an attempt to grab him but tripped. Both the Niffler and I were now hanging from the chandelier as it swung wildly around.

Jacob looked around the street nervously, checking if anyone else could hear this chaos.

Finally, the chandelier crashed to the floor, smashing into pieces. The Niffler was back on its feet and it clambered across cases of jewelry.

I was still in hot pursuit.

A catch opened on my case and a roar came from within as I ran past it. Jacob looked fearfully towards the case.

I followed the Niffler up onto a jewelry case that couldn't hold out weight. The case, with both of us on top, fell and rested precariously against one of the shop windows. Both the Niffler and I became very still.

Through the glass, I saw Jacob move towards the case to close the latch.

Suddenly a crack appeared in the window. I watched, helpless, as the crack spread across the pane of glass. The window burst open, shattering across the pavement. The Niffler and I crashed to the ground. The Niffler was still for a moment before it took off again down the street.

I gathered myself, drawing my wand. " _ACCIO_!"

The Niffler drifted back through the air in slow motion. It was trying to run while floating. Jewels fell from his pouch and scattered across the street and all over Jacob and I.

I muttered a spell to turn the jewelry store window into a sticky jelly which caught the creature.

"Happy now?" I asked the Niffler as I pulled it from the window. I shoved him back into the case.

Suddenly, two officers approached us. "Hey!" one yelled.

Jacob and I raised our hands in innocence, jewels falling off our shoulders.

"They went that way, officers," Jacob said.

The officers made a lunge for us. I quickly grabbed my case and Jacob by the arm, disapperating.


	6. Bandages

Jeanne's POV

I awoke to the sound of voices. I stayed silent but kept my eyes closed and listened.

"They're gone!" I heard Tina say.

"But we made 'em cocoa," said Queenie sadly. "Hang on, there's a note."

I felt the vibrations of the floor as Queenie moved closer to my bed. I heard her reach over to the bedside table.

"Sorry, we had to leave so soon," Queenie read. "I had to find my Niffler and other escaped creatures before any muggles—No Majes as you would say—get to them. I've left a fresh set of bandages for Jeanne here which will probably need changing in the morning. Signed, -N.S."

"That sly son of a—" Tina began.

"Watch it," said Queenie. "You'll wake Jeanne."

"I was going to say Bowtruckle," said Tina. I heard her heavy footsteps as she stormed out of the room. I heard Queenie follow her out, shutting the door behind her.

~~~

In the morning, I stumbled out of bed and made my way into the kitchen, rubbing my eyes and yawning. Queenie glanced over at me then went back to cooking.

She then stopped, as if she'd seen something odd, and slowly turned toward me, looking me up and down.

" _J_ _eanne_!" Queenie shouted in surprise. The pans floating around her dropped, spilling their contents.

I dropped myself down lower in shock and backed away slowly.

Queenie rushed over. "Y-your wings! They're back! They're beautiful! Come on turn around, hun. Let me have a look!" she said excitedly.

"What's all the fuss and banging?" Tina asked, worried. She popped her head into the doorway then saw my wings. "Oh wow." Tina stopped dead in her tracks.

"They're not even to their full size yet," I said quietly.

"Wait, say that again, please, Jeanne?" Queenie asked.

I did.

" _You're English?_ " she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," I said. "Straight from London. My wings . . . not big enough to fly yet. Probably half way there."

"Oh my . . ." Queenie said, marveling at my dark wings. "This is _half_ the size? Wow. At this rate, they'll probably be back by tomorrow."

Tina walked over. "May I?" she asked. I nodded. Tina brushed the black feathers gently. "So soft," she said.

I peered over my shoulder at the shedded bandages my wings had made. Queenie's shirt she had leant me was also in ribbons. "Sorry about you shirt," I said.

"Oh, hun, don't be silly!" Queenie said, taking a look at the ripped fabric. "We've gotta fix up your bandages like Newt said," she said, holding out a strip of bandage. "C'mon," she said, taking my arm.

They lead me into the living room. "Why don't you just lay down on the carpet?" said Tina. I did. "How did Mr. Scamander have these before?" Tina mumbled to herself. Queenie had returned, carrying the roll of bandages Newt had left, scissors, and her wand. Tina began to cut away the torn shirt. She then cut away the strips of bloodied bandages.

"Look at this stitch work . . ." Queenie commented, referring to the stitches Newt had done. "It's near perfect."

Tina began muttering a spell that I assumed cleaned up a wound. Queenie then proceeded to pass the roll of bandages Tina, under and over me.

" _Ouch_!" I nearly screamed through gritted teeth.

"Sorry!" Tina and Queenie said in unison.

"Ouch," mumbled Queenie.

"What?" Tina started. "Why did _you_ say ouch?"

"I've got a nick," Queenie said. I looked up at her. Queenie held her shoulder.

I looked at my wings. There were talons on the part where my wings bent. They were claw-like, hooked, and similar to those on a dragon's wing only feathered. They were sharp and pearly white. Except for the one that had gotten Queenie, that one had blood on it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I began to apologize quickly. "I-I, this, the claws—" I said, backing away.

"Hun, calm down, slow down," Queenie said. "It's okay, I'm okay. It was an accident, just a nick . . . What about the claws?"

"I-I, they're new," I finally got out. The claws on the top of each wing retracted like a cat's claw. "M-must come out when I need self defense," I concluded.

"So your other wings didn't have these?" Tina asked. I shook my head. "Huh," she said. "Probably something about evolution. All the science nuts are talking about it these days."

"Done!" Queenie announced after she had pinned the last bandage. "How about we get some breakfast before we go after Jacob and Mr. Scamander?"


	7. Erumpent

Newt's POV

Jacob and I hurried through the frost-covered Central Park. I pulled out a leather helmet from my pocket and handed it to Jacob.

"Put this on," I instructed.

"Why— why would I have to wear something like this?" Jacob asked.

"Because your skull is susceptible to breakage under immense force," I answered and ran off. Jacob threw on the helmet and followed after me.

We ran through the now half-empty zoo, the outer walls were demolished. I pulled out a leather chest plate that matched Jacob's helmet. "Okay, if you just, uh, pop this on," I said and pulled it over Jacob's head. I fastened it over him.

'Okay," Jacob said.

"Now there's absolutely nothing for you to worry about," I said.

"Tell me— " started Jacob. "has anyone ever believed you when you told them not to worry?"

"My philosophy is that worrying means you suffer twice," I said. I picked up my case and Jacob followed, stumbling over rubble and debris. We stood at the entrance of the zoo. There was a loud snort.

"She's in season," I said.

The Erumpent lumbered around the demolished zoo.

"She needs to mate." I pulled out a tiny vial, pulled the stopper out with my teeth, and spit it out before dabbing a spot of the liquid onto each of my wrists.

Jacob stared at me in confusion. "Erumpent musk," I explained. "She's mad for it."

I stepped inside the zoo, creeping closer to the Erumpent. I placed my case down and opened it slowly as not to agitate her. Cupping my hand to my mouth, I screeched. Now began the mating dance:

I slammed my foot on the ground, gaining the Erumpent's attention. I pulled the foot back, drawing her in. Turning around, I showed off my, er well, "best side". I was basically shaking my rear at her. I rolled across the concrete and she copied. She was so close to rolling into the case.

"Good girl—come on—into the case . . ." I said. Just then, the Erumpent stood up, eyes fixed on Jacob.

I spotted the empty vial of musk on the ground. In that moment I knew Jacob better run for his life.

The Erumpent began to charge the source of the musk, which was Jacob. Jacob wailed in terror, running as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

I pulled out my wand and began to say a spell but a monkey snatched away my wand. "Merlin's beard!" I exclaimed and ran after it.

The monkey waved and shook my wand aggressively. Sparks shot out the end. The monkey threw away the wand and ran. "Sorry!" I called after it. I grabbed my wand and ran towards the sounds of Jacob's screams.

Jacob had climbed a tree and was dangling from a branch. The Erumpent was injecting the tree with lava with her horn. The tree bubbled and caught fire and Jacob tried to scramble down the tree away from the Erumpent. But instead the tree exploded and Jacob was thrown from the tree and onto the frozen pond.

The Erumpent charged after him, hit the ice, and slid. I came careering down the hill after them, almost hitting the ice.

I slid out onto the ice, my case opened. The Erumpent was swallowed into the case, just feet away from Jacob.

"Good show, Mr. Kowalski!" I exclaimed.

"Call me Jacob," he said. We shook hands.

"Well, two down. One to go," I said. Jacob and I walked back under the frozen bride where we had been with Jeanne the night before. I set the case down and flipped open the latches. "In you hop."


	8. MACUSA

Tina's POV

I spotted Newt and Jacob wrangling the Erumpent back into the case. I hid behind the bridge and waited for their next moves. I had followed them from the flat.

Queenie and Jeanne had opted to stay home. I told them I was going to look for where had Newt and Jacob had gone to.

Jeanne seemed worried they'd been arrested. I reassured her then went on my way.

When I had gotten to the park, there were zoo animals roaming about. I knew they'd come through here.

Newt and Jacob entered the case under the frozen bridge. I waited until the latches flipped shut before I slid out onto the ice and sat on top of the case.

"Should I?" I wondered quietly aloud. Finally, picking up the case, I ran. Well, more like slid across the ice towards the direction of MACUSA. I had no idea what they'd be doing this late at night, but I had to turn in Newt and the No-Maj.

I ran through the lobby and up the steps. I opened the pentagram office's doors with a loud creak. A hundred heads turned in my direction. A hologram image of Senator Shaw's dead and twisted body was floating high above the room, emitting a glowing light.

"Madam President," I started. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but this is critical-" I stopped. There was an eerie, echoing silence. I halted in the center of the room as I realized what I had just walked into . . .

"You better have an excellent excuse for this intrusion, Miss Goldstein," said Madam Picquery.

"Yes, I do," I said. "Ma'am. Yesterday a wizard entered New York with a case. This case full of magical creatures, and unfortunately some have escaped."

"He arrived here yesterday?" asked Madam Picquery. "You have known for twenty-four hours that an unregistered wizard set magical beasts loose in New York and you only see it to tell us when a man has been killed?"

"Who has been killed?" I asked in disbelief.

"Where is this man?" she asked.

I set the case flat on the floor and knocked on the lid. After a second or two, it creaked open. Newt emerged from the case, then Jacob, looking sheepish and nervous.  
  


Newt's POV

" _Scamander_?" asked a British envoy.

"Oh-er-hello, Minister," I said, closing my case.

"Theseus Scamander?" someone asked. "The war hero?"  
"No his little brother," answered the British envoy. "And what in the name of Merlin are you doing in New York?"

"I came to buy an Appaloosa Puffskein, sir," I said.

"Right," said the envoy suspiciously. "What are you really doing here?"

"Goldstein-" started Madam Picquery. "And who is this?" she asked, referring to Jacob.

"This is Jacob Kowalski, Madam President," said Tina. "He's a No-Maj who got bitten by one of Mr. Scamander's creatures."  
The MACUSA employees and dignitaries gave a furious reaction all around.

I was absorbed in the image of the Senator Shaw's body floating around the room. "Merlin's beard," I said quietly.

"You know which one of your creatures was responsible, Mr. Scamander?" asked Madam Ya Zhou.

"No creature did this . . ." I started. "Don't pretend! You must know what that was; look at the marks . . . That was an Obscurus."

There was a mass of muttering and exclamations that echoed around the room. The man who stood in the corner of the room: Graves, looked alert.

"You've gone too far, Mr. Scamander!" Madam Picquery exclaimed. "There is no Obscurial in America. Impound that case, Graves!"

Graves summoned my case and it landed next to him. I drew my wand. "No . . ." I warned. "Give that b-!"

"Arrest them!" shouted Madam Picquery.

A dazzling eruption of spells shot towards us. They cause Jacob, Tina, and I to be slammed to our knees. My wand flew out of my hand and into Graves'. He picked up my case.

"No, no!" I protested. I struggled against my invisible, magical restraints. "Don't hurt those creatures! Please, you don't understand, nothing in there is dangerous, nothing!"

"We'll be the judges of that!" said Madam Picquery. "Take them to the cells!"

I was screaming, now desperate. "Don't hurt those creatures! There is nothing in there that is dangerous. Please don't hurt my creatures! They are not dangerous . . . Please, they are not dangerous!" And with that, we were dragged away.


	9. Useless?

Newt's POV

We sat in a holding cell. I kept my head in my hands, still thinking about my creatures.

Tina finally broke the silence. "I am so sorry about your creatures, Mr. Scamander."  
I remained silent.

"Can someone please tell me what this Obscurial, Obscurius thing is? Please?" asked Jacob.

"There hasn't been one for centuries . . ." said Tina.

"I met one in Sundan three months ago," I said. "There used to be more of them but they still exist. Before wizards went underground, when we were still being hunted by Muggles, young wizards and witches sometimes tried to suppress their magic to avoid persecution. Instead of learning to harness or to control their powers, they developed what was called an Obscurus," I explained.

"It's an unstable, uncontrollable, dark force that busts out and attacks . . . and then vanishes," Tina said. "Obscurials can't survive long, can they?"

"There's no documented case of any Obscurial surviving past the age of ten," I said. "The one I met in Africa was eight when she- she was eight when she died."

"What are you telling me here?" Jacob asked. "That Senator Shaw was killed by a- by a _kid_?"

I nodded quietly.

~~~

Two executioners in white coats lead Tina and I in shackles. I turned and looked back at Jacob who looked through the cell bars at us worriedly.

"It was good to make your acquaintance, Jacob," I called over my shoulder. "And I hope you get your bakery."  
Jacob clutched the bars of the cell and waved forlornly.

I was lead into a small, bare room with plain black walls and no windows.  
Graves sat opposite of me across the table with a file open in front of him.

Tina stood behind me, held back by two executioners.

"You're an interesting man, Mr. Scamander," started Graves.

"Mr. Graves-" Tina interrupted. Graves held a finger to his lips, signaling for Tina to be silent. The gesture was patronizing, but authoritative. Tina looked kowtowed. She obeyed, stepping back into the shadows.

Graves examined the file on the desk. "You were thrown out of Hogwarts for endangering human life-"

"That was an accident!" I protested.

"-with a beast," Graves finished. "Yet one of your teachers argued strongly against your expulsion. Now, what makes Albus Dumbledore so fond of you?"

"I really couldn't say."

Graves continued. "So setting a pack of dangerous creatures loose here was just another accident, is that right?"

"Why would I do it deliberately?" I asked rhetorically.

"To expose wizardkind," answered Graves. "To provoke war between the magical and non-magical worlds."

"Mass slaughtered for the greater good, you mean?" I challenged.

"Yes, quite."

"I am not one of Grindelwald's fanatics, Mr. Graves," I said. A tiny change of Graves' expression showed I had scored a hit. Graves looked more menacing.

"I wonder what you can tell me about this, Mr. Scamander?" With a slow move of his hand, Graves raised up the Obscurus from my case. He lowered it onto the desk, it swirling, pulsing, and hissing.

I turned to Tina because I wanted to convince her for reasons I couldn't explain. "It's an Obscurus," I said. "But it's not what you think. I managed to separate it from a Sundanese girl as I tried to save her. I wanted to take it home, to study it. But it cannot survival outside that box, it could not hurt anyone, Tina!"

"So it's useless without a host?" asked Graves.

" _Useless? Useless_?" I nearly shouted. "That is a parasitical magical force that killed a child! What on earth would you use it for?" I stared at Graves in disbelief. I could see Graves realized his mistake.

"You fool nobody, Mr. Scamander," Graves said. "You brought this Obscurus into the city of New York in the hope of causing mass disruption: therefore, breaking the Statute of Secrecy and revealing the magical world."

"You know that can't hurt anyone," I protested. "You know that!"

Graves continued. "You are therefore guilty of a treasonous betrayal of your fellow wizards and are sentenced to death. Miss Goldstein, who has aided and abetted you-"

"No," I interrupted. "She's done nothing of the kind."

"-she receives the same sentence," Graves finished.


	10. Not While I'm Around

Queenie's POV

I went into work when Tina hadn't returned home after she was out looking for Newt and Jacob. But, I couldn't leave Jeanne home alone so naturally, she came with me.

To get to the MACUSA building we had to walk a few blocks. But Jeanne's peculiarity would surely get us in trouble with the No-Majes.

So, I grabbed one of my biggest coats and battened down her black wings, zipping the coat up tight. She wobbled as soon as her wings were restrained. Jeanne couldn't go walking into MACUSA looking like she'd had too much Bubble-Juice without us getting stopped.

I gave her crutches to balance with. If anyone asks about Jeanne, I'll just say . . . That she's recovering from . . . A crutiaus curse incident? I don't know! I'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, I told Jeanne to just stay quiet and not to let anyone in on her accent or wings.

~~~

I was making a coffee run with Jeanne close behind me. She was really hobbling fast on those crutches. Suddenly I stopped. The coffee tray fell from my hands and spilled onto the floor, earning strange looks from other wizards.

"What?" Jeanne asked anxiously.

"Tina's in trouble!" And with that I ran towards where my sister was mentally telling me she was.  
  
  


Newt's POV

Tina and I were forced into the room by executioners. A guard stood at the door.

"Don't to this," Tina protested. "Bernadette, _please!"_

"It don't hurt," said Bernadette. She lead Tina to the edge of a pool. Tina panicked, her breathing becoming heavy.

Smiling oddly, the executioner raised her wand and pulled a strand of happy memories from Tina's head. Her face went blank and emotionless.

The executioner cast the memories into the pool which rippled and began to show scenes from Tina's life. Tina was lead into a chair at the edge of the pool.

I felt Pickett beginning to pick my handcuffs.

I could only watch as the chair Tina sat in slowly raised up above the dark pool.

The executioner walked over to me. "Ok, let's get the good stuff out of—" The door behind me burst open.

Queenie and Jacob stood behind the fallen door as did Jeanne, with her wings spread out so far, the tips of her dark feathers brushed the corners of the room.

I marveled at her. She was . . . _extraordinary_.

In a flash, Jeanne had knocked all the executioners unconscious with talon-like claws on the bend of her wings. Just as quickly as the claws appeared, they were gone.

With all the commotion, Tina had snapped out of her trance on the chair and began panicking. "Mr. Scamander!" she yelled. The liquid around her slowly began to turn black and bubble. It rose up around Tina's chair, threatening to engulf her.

"Don't panic!" I yelled.

"Well, what do you suggest I do instead?!" she yelled.

"Uh . . . Jeanne!" I said quickly.

"What?" Jeanne asked, frightened.

"Can you fly?" I asked, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Wha—I mean I haven't tried since, I mean but I could—" she started frantically.

I pulled her into a tight hug. For a second, I could tell she didn't know what to do. Jeanne slowly put her arms to rest on my back. "I believe in you, Jeanne," I whispered. "Ok, no time for hugs!" I spun her around, only to get a face full of feathers.

Jeanne backed up the the end of the room like she was going to get a running start. Suddenly, without even so much as a step forward, she took off with on flap of her dark wings. A gust of wind blew my hair into my face.

Jeanne hovered above Tina's chair. "C'mon!" she urged. Jeanne reached her arms down to grab Tina from the chair. I could see the struggle in Jeanne's face as she tried to lift Tina. Her wings flapped with more struggle. Finally, Jeanne dropped Tina away from the pool. Exhausted, she fell herself.

I ran, my arms outstretched to catch her before she could hit the pool. I caught her, thank Merlin, narrowly missing the dark liquid.

"You're okay," I chided. Jeanne stared up at me with her big, magnificent eyes. I looked down at her with a smile.

"Nothing's going to hurt you . . . Not while I'm around."


	11. Immense Difficulty

Queenie's POV

We ran up the stairs to the main level. I had swiped Newt's case from Graves' office along the way. Newt had been very grateful and insisted he hold onto the case.

But Jeanne was very weak after her flight so I had to take over carrying the case so Newt had both hands free to hold Jeanne.

Just before we reached the lobby, the alarm blared out. The crowded lobby became confused. Wizards gathered into groups, nervously chatting. Others scurried about, urgent and anxious.

A team of Aurors was coming towards us.

"What're we going to do?" asked Tina. "The whole place is after us!"

I had an idea. "Get in!" I said, holding up the case.

~~~

I moved quickly across the lobby, pushing through the nervous people, trying desperately not to look suspicious with my haste.

"Queenie!" called someone from the crowd. I turned. It was Mr. Abernathy. "Where are you going?" he asked.

I put on the most innocent expression I could muster, holding the case behind my back. "I'm . . . I'm sick, Mr. Abernathy. I coughed.

"Again? Well . . . What have you got there?" Abernathy asked.

I though fast, smiling oddly. "Ladies things." I brought forward the case. "You wanna take a look? I don't mind."

I could see Mr. Abernathy was overcome by embarrassment. "Oh! Good gravy, no! I- you- get well now!"

"Thanks," I said sweetly, straightening his tie. I hurried out of the building.

I ran the briefcase back to the flat and opened it on our roof overlooking the city.

Newt stepped out, helping Jeanne up with him. They were followed by Tina then finally, Jacob.

Our neighbors kept a pigeon coop up here which Newt was immediately attracted to.

"You into birds, Mr. Scamander?" I asked.

"Very much," he answered.

I looked over at Jeanne and winked.

"Our grandfather bred owls," I reminisced. "Tina and I used to love feedin' them."

Jeanne walked over to the pigeon coop and joined Newt. She placed her head on his shoulder. Newt seemed surprised, but after a quick read of his thoughts . . . I could see where this was going.

Tina sat on a plastic chair by the edge of the roof. I joined her.

"Graves always insisted the disturbances were caused by a beast," said Tina. "We need to catch all your creatures so he can't keep using them as an excuse."

"There's only one still missing," said Jeanne.

Newt turned and looked at her with curiosity. "How'd you know?" he asked quietly.

"There was one area in your case that was missing a creature," Jeanne said. "I don't know . . . It seemed like some of the creatures in that particular area were acting odd."

"Well, you're very correct," Newt said. "It's Dougal, my Demiguise."

"Dougal?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, well, slight problem is that . . . Um, he's invisible," said Newt.

He and Jeanne moved away from the coop and joined Tina and I on the edge of the roof. Jacob took a seat next to me. Jeanne sat on the edge of the roof in front of our chairs. Newt took a seat next to her, holding his case on his lap.

"How do you catch something that—" Jeanne started.

"With immense difficulty," Newt said with a smile. Jeanne wrapped her black wing around Newt's back as she put her head on his shoulder.

I sensed the warmness between them and nudged Tina with my elbow. She smiled and winked and Jacob, pointing to them. Jacob let out a silent laugh. We all knew Newt liked Jeanne and vise versa. I was going to make this happen if it was the last thing I do.

Newt was entirely awkward. I could see he was unable to stop staring at Jeanne as she smiled softly.

"Gnarlak!" Jeanne suddenly yelled.

"Excuse me?" Newt asked, taken aback.

I had never heard Jeanne speak that loud!

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before! _Gnarlak_ , he was an informant of mine when I first took a position in America as an Auror! He used to trade magical creatures on the side—"

"Wait, wait, wait," I said. "You were an Auror?"

"Yes, of course!" Jeanne said. "I was working a case in New York and, and Gnarlak! Oh that little—"

"He wouldn't happen to have an interest in paw prints, would he?" asked Newt.

"He's interested in anything he can sell," Jeanne said. She thought for a moment. "If we're going there, I'll need a wand."


	12. Modest, Yet Beautiful

Jeanne's POV

We raced back down from the roof and into the flat.

"Before we go anywhere near Gnarlak, or The Blind Pig Tavern for that matter, I need a wand," I said. "That Salemer lady snapped mine then burned it."

"Well, we can't go to any wand shop at this time," said Newt. "It's nearly nine!"

"I've got an idea," said Tina. They seemed to send each other a message telepathically.

Queenie smiled. "Oh, yes. That'll do nicely."

As we stepped into the flat, Tina practically sprinted for a wardrobe. She grabbed a stool and pulled a rather dusty box from the top. Tina set the box down on the dining table. Queenie opened it excitedly.

Inside were two wands, very nicely kept in the velvet bottom. Queenie picked up the one on the left and handed it to me gently. The wand was ebony with a criss-cross wrapped handle. It had a dark, shiny ball on the end. The wand was modest, yet beautiful.

I stared at the wand in my hand. "This was yo— "

"Our mother's," finished Queenie.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly have this—" I started, handing the wand back.

Tina pushed back my hands. "No, no, we insist. After all, you saved my life, Jeanne."  
Queenie smiled.

"I- Wow, just . . . Thank you," I hugged both of them, wings and all. "for everything." I turned to Newt and Jacob. "Thank you . . . for saving me," I said. I gave Newt a little kiss on the cheek.

He blushed. "You-you're very welcome," Newt stuttered. Jacob elbowed him with a smile.

"Now," I started. "The Blind Pig is more of a speakeasy."

"Speakeasy?" asked Jacob.

"Yea, meaning we need a password to get in. It's magic-folk only and formal dress. Luckily, I know the password," I said.

"You said, 'formal'?" asked Tina.

"Oh, that's my specialty," said Queenie excitedly.

~~~

A half an hour later, I was in a dress.

 _This is new_ , I thought. I had never really had the privilege to wear a dress. I'd often wear normal clothes to The Blind Pig. The people there knew I didn't make a lot, even as an auror. I didn't exactly take my job seriously enough. I wanted to be a writer.

But this dress . . . It red and had an open back, for my wings of course. It was one of the few that Queenie had made with an open back. My hair was brushed, my curls untangled. I even had on a bit of makeup.

Tina and Queeine went out of the room and "announced my arrival" as they say.

I stepped out into the living room where Newt and Jacob were waiting on the couch. I did a little spin, my wings swirling around me. Newt went pale, then red, then pale again. I smiled at him, making Newt go red once more. He smiled down at nothing in particular.

"Blimey," Newt said under his breath.

"C'mon," I said, pulling Newt to his feet. He stumbled forward into me. "We got a Demiguise to find!"


	13. The Blind Pig

Newt's POV

We apparated to The Blind Pig. The entrance was down a narrow alleyway.

Jeanne lead us down quietly. Her wand was at her side and ready. We came to a brick wall; it was a dead end. On the wall was a portrait of a woman in flapper attire, looking in a mirror.

Jeanne raised her hand, the eyes of the painted woman following. She knocked four times.

Feeling conscious, I magicked on a small bowtie. 

A hatched opened on the wall suddenly. The portrait's eyes darting to it. Behind it was the gaze of a suspicious guard.

~~~

We stepped inside the low-ceilinged speakeasy. Every witch and wizard criminal in New York was here, their wanted posters hanging proudly on the walls. One such poster read:

_Gellert Grindlewald: Wanted for No-Maj Slayings in Europe_

A glamorous goblin jazz singer crooned on a stage full of other magical musicians.

Jacob, Tina, and Queenie went over to the bar to get drinks.

Jeanne and I took a seat at a grimy round table, trying to look nonchalant. I glanced around the room quietly. Wizards with hooded and scarred faces peered over at Jeanne's wings. She didn't seem to mind. I had to remind myself that Jeanne was a regular in this place.

"Once upon a time," started Jeanne sarcastically. "I arrested half the people in here. That's probably why I'm getting all the looks. I'm kind of hard to miss with the wings and all."

"You can tell me to mind my own business . . ." I started. "But when you were tied up by that Second Salem lady . . . Did you— _how do I put this_?—provoke her?"

"Well, that's how I lost my job. I went for her in front of a meeting with her crazy followers. She just kept screaming at this poor boy. Credence, I believe his name was. I tried to stop her and her nonsense. But, they all had to be obliviated. I got my wand suspended, lost my job, flat," Jeanne sighed. "But I guess oblivating only does so much. She must have remembered me somehow."

"Well—If you don't mind me asking—how'd she get you tied up?" I asked.

"I-I was . . ." A tear rolled down Jeanne's cheek.

"No, no," I started softly. "Don't cry, I should have never asked that. I'm sorry." I took her hands in mine and squeezed them gently across the table.

"I was trying to protect that boy, Credence," Jeanne said quietly. "He was just sitting on the curb in the rain. So I unveiled my wings to wrap him in my coat. I had so little, but he had so less. That horrible woman . . . She had seen what I'd done. She'd seen my wings. She came behind me so quietly with a rope, meaning to choke me. I fought back, until . . ."

I leaned in closer. "Yeah?"

"She made the children beat me."

I stared at her in disbelief. "But you didn't fight back?"

"How could I? They were _children_ ," Jeanne said quietly.

We sat in silence for an eternity. I held Jeanne's hands gently and hummed a little tune.

Jacob, Queenie, and Tina didn't dare come over. They just kept turning around on their bar stools every so often to look at us and smiling . . . _Oddly_. Queenie then told me something in my head and I nearly jumped out of my seat, thinking I was hearing things.

Then, the band then started up with slow song. I stood up, making my chair skid across the floor loudly, causing Jeanne to look up. I smiled. "May I have this dance?" I asked.

She smiled her soft, pretty smile and took my hand. Other wizards soon joined us. Queenie and Jacob danced next to us. Soon Tina was on her feet as well, asked my a rather sporting man who Queenie claimed, in my head, works with Tina at MACUSA.

Jeanne smiled up at me then rested her head on my shoulder. I felt my cheeks go red but I hugged her tighter.

I was never telling Jeanne that this was Queenie's idea.  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Okay, so maybe I do fanart for my own stories.


	14. That Can Get You Killed

Newt's POV

We sat back down after the dance, taking our seats up at the bar.

"Jeanne?" a voice behind me asked. She turned around on her stool.

"Jimmy?" she asked in disbelief. "I haven't seen you in awhile. What's happening?"

"Ah, not much," he answered. "I see ya got some friends with you . . ."

"Yeah," said Jeanne. "Jim, this is Tina, her sister Queenie, Jacob, and Mr. Newt Scamander."

"Scamander . . ." Jimmy mused. "I've heard that name before . . ."

"Probably my brother," I said.

Jimmy snapped his fingers. "That's it! Yeah, you're his little brother . . . So uh, Jeanne, wanna let me buy you a drink?"

I felt my face get flustered. Who was this _Jimmy_ guy?

"I'm going to have to pass, Jim," said Jeanne.

I breathed out . . . I felt something of jealousy . . .

"Ah, well, some other time then," he said. Jimmy leaned down and kissed her cheek. "See ya, girlie!" He began walking away. I blushed furiously.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Jeanne called back.

I stared at her. "What?" she asked.

I couldn't bring myself to speak.

"Oh, the kiss?"

I nodded silently.

Jeanne laughed. "Oh, Newt. You've got nothing to worry about. Jimmy prefers the company of men."

I felt my mouth form an "o" shape.

~~~

"It's him," said Jeanne. "Gnarlack . . ."

I looked across the bar. A goblin, well-dressed, and smoking a cigar, emerged from the darkness of the speakeasy. He took a seat at a table for two in the darkest corner of the room.

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Jeanne said. "Go strike up a deal."

And with that, I stood up as confidently as I could and walked over to Gnarlack. I sat down at the end of his table. He looked up from his cigar tray.

"So you're the guy with the case full of monsters, huh?" Gnarlack asked.

"News travels fast," I said. "I was hoping if you'd be able to tell me if there'd been any sightings. Tracks. That sort of thing."

Gnarlack downed his drink. "You've got a big price on your head, Mr. Scamander," he said. "Why should I help you instead of turning you in?"

"I'll take it I'll have to make it worth your while."

Jeanne's POV

Gnarlack thought. "Hmm, let's consider it a cover charge."

I stood up from my stool and clicked over in my heels to where Newt and Gnarlack sat. I thought I could help Newt out with a little feminine charm.

Newt pulled out a sack of galleons and slid them across the table to the goblin.  
"Huh, MACUSA's offerin' more'n that," Gnarlack said, unimpressed.

Before Newt could offer up anymore items, I slid up behind Gnarlack and tapped him on the shoulder delicately. He spun around.

"Hey, you," I said as sweetly as possible.

"Jeannie! What're you doing back here in this dump?"

"Thought I'd stop by, hmm? Whatcha up to?" I said, winking at Newt.

"I'm kinda busy now, Jeannie," said Gnarlack. "With a deal . . ."

"Oh, I won't tell," I said. "C'mon, let's see what you got," I said to Newt.

He pulled out a beautiful metal object, something like a spyglass. "Oooo," I commented.

Gnarlack was still unimpressed. "Lunascope? I got five."

"Frozen Ashwinder egg!" Newt blurted out.

"Now we're-" Gnarlack suddenly spotted Pickett, peeking out of Newt's pocket. "-wait a minute, that's a Bowtruckle, right?"

Newt put his hand over his pocket protectively. "No."

"Ah, come on, that's a Bowtruckle," said Gnarlack. "The pick locks, am I right?"

"You're not having him," said Newt.

"Well, good luck gettin' back alive, Me. Scamander, what with the whole MACUSA on your back," Gnarlack began get up to walk away.

"C'mon, Gnarlack," I called after him. "This guy gotta have some-"

"Alright!" Newt said in agony. I turned around, shocked.

Newt began to pull Pickett from his pocket and hand him over to Gnarlack. Newt turned away from the squeaking Bowtruckle.

Gnarlack began to give Newt the information he'd promised. "Somethin' invisible's been wreakin' havoc around Fifth Avenue. You may wanna check out Macy's department store. Might help with what you're lookin' for."

"Dougal . . ." Newt whispered. "Right, one last thing. There's a Mr. Graves who works for MACUSA. I was wondering what you knew of his background."

"You ask too many questions, Mr Scamander. That can get you killed."

A pop of magic to my left made me spring up in my shoes.

"MACUSA ARE COMING!" a house-elf shrieked, then Disapparated.


	15. A Vision of Danger

Jeanne's POV

"You tipped them off!" I yelled. Gnarlack stared at us, chucking menacingly.

Behind Queenie, the posters on the wall updated to mugshots of me, Newt and Tina. Aurors began Apparating into the speakeasy.

Jacob, seemingly innocent, sauntered up to Gnarlack. "Sorry, Mr. Gnarlack." Jacob wound up and punched Gnarlack straight in the face, knocking him backwards. "Reminds me of my foreman!" he commented.

Throughout the bar, various patrons were being apprehended by Aurors. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Newt scrambling to find Pickett his Bowtruckle. Then, I saw Pickett climbing up the leg of a table. I scooped him up in my hands and grabbed Newt.

"But, Pickett!" he panicked.

"I've got him! Let's go," I said, pulling Newt towards our group. Jacob took a shot of Gigglewater as Newt grabbed his elbow, then we Disapparated.

~~~

We arrived at the department store that Gnarlack had steered us towards. I watched as Jacob stared at a handbag which, seemingly of its own accord, slid down the arm of a shop display mannequin. We watched as the bag hovered in midair and floated off into the store.

The store was decorated for Christmas with aisles full of expensive items. The place was shut down for the night. All the lights were off, and it was completely silent.

We quickly tiptoed through the store, finally stopping behind a large, plastic holiday display.

We watched the handbag float down the center aisle, accompanied by small grunting noises.

"So Demiguises are fundamentally peaceful, but they can give a nasty nip if provoked," Newt whispered.

The Demiguise itself appeared, as if on cue. It was a silvery-haired orangutan like creature, with a curious face. Presently, it was climbing over a display to reach a box of sweets.

"You three . . . head that way," Newt said to Queenie, Jacob, and Tina. "And try not to be predictable." They exchanged perplexed glances before heading off.

I heard a small roar in the distance. The Demiguise, upon hearing the roar, looked up towards the ceiling before continuing to gather sweets, shoveling them into its handbag.

"Did the Demiguise make that noise?" I whispered to Newt.

"No . . . But I think that might be the reason why he's here . . ." Newt said.

We moved swiftly towards the Demiguise, which was now moving through the store again. He must've realized he'd been spotted because the Demiguise scampered up the stairs.

I looked over at Newt who smiled and gestured for me to follow him.

We went up the stairs into a large, dark attic space. This must've been the storage room for the department store. Shelves were packed with merchandise, mostly boxes of fine china and kitchenware.

The Demiguise walked along the attic in a patch of moonlight. It glances around before emptying the handbag full of confectionery.

"Its sight operates on probability," Newt started quietly. "So it can foresee the most likely immediate future."

"So what's he doing now?" I asked.

"It's babysitting . . ."

The Demiguise held up one of the sweets, seeming to offer it up to something.

"This is my fault," Newt whispered. "I thought I had them all . . . but I must've miscounted."

Jacob, Queenie, and Tina entered quickly. Newt calmly moved forward and knelt beside the Demiguise and carefully placed down his case.

A shift of light revealed the scales of a large creature. The face of an Occamy appeared from the shadows, its shiny body filling the entire attic space.

The Occamy slowly moved down towards Newt and the Demiguise, which again offered a sweet.

Newt remained very still.

"Occamies are choranaptypxic. So they grow to fill available space," said Newt. The Occamy spotted him and craned its head towards Newt. "Mummy's here."

The Demiguise's eyes flashed a brilliant blue, a vision of danger.


	16. Called It!

Newt's POV

Queenie moved forward slowly, eyes fixed on the Occamy. As she did so, Queenie accidentally kicked a tiny glass ornament across the floor. It jingled as it rolled making the Occamy rear up, screeching.

I tried to calm my creature. "Whoa, whoa."

Jacob, Queenie, and Tina scrambled backwards to find cover. Jeanne stood her ground behind me. I felt her soft, black wings curl around me gently and protectively.

Suddenly, the Occamy swooped, pulling Jeanne and I onto its teal back. Shelves began getting knocked over left and right as the Occamy thrashed in the attic.

"Right, we need an insect, any kind of insect! And a teapot! Find a teapot!" I shouted. I gripped the Occamy tightly and Jeanne gripped my waist and the Occamy wriggled beneath us.

Tina army-crawled through the chaos, dodging falling items, trying to find what I had asked for. The wings of the Occamy crashed down on the floor, narrowly missing Jacob who was preoccupied with the Demiguise clinging to his back.

I found it harder and harder to hang onto the feathers of the Occamy as it became more stressed. The Occamy thrust it's wings upward, destroying the roof of the building.

Jacob turned. He followed the eyeline of the Demiguise to a cockroach on a crate. Jacob reached out to grab it but before he could, the body of the Occamy came crashing down, destroying his chance.

Tina was crawling across the floor with great determination, in hot pursuit of the cockroach.

Queenie screamed as she was knocked to the floor by the force of the Occamy. Jacob ran behind her and dove forward as she Queenie fell, catching her. He quickly scrambled after the cockroach once Queenie was safe on her feet.

"Teapot!" Tina yelled, clutching the small, porcelain object. The Occamy reared once more at the sound of her voice, causing Jacob, whom was holding the cockroach, and the Demiguise to be pinned against the wall.

Jacob and Tina were at opposite ends of the room, neither daring to move with the Occamy between them.

I peered out from behind the cluster of both Jeanne and the Occamy's feathers. "Roach in the teapot . . ." I said.

Jacob threw the roach. We watched intently as it soared in the air towards Tina and the teapot. The Occamy's body began to unravel, going for the roach.

Jeanne grabbed me by the arm and we jumped from its back, not daring to take our eyes off the bug.

Tina ran, teapot outstretched, catching the cockroach. The Occamy screeched, flying straight up into what was left of the rafters. Then suddenly it turned so it was coming straight down towards the teapot, gliding seamlessly inside.

I leaped forward and jammed the lid on the teapot with a _clink_. We all breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Choranaptyxic," I said. "They also _shrink_ to fill available space."

"Tell me the truth," Jeanne started. "was that everything out of the case?"

"That's everything, and that's the truth," I said, taking the teapot. "Wait! I haven't got Pickett!" Peeping came from within Jeanne's pocket.

"I've got him," she said softly. Jeanne reached out and Pickett slowly climbed out of her pocket.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Jacob, Tina, and Queenie began walking down the stairs out of the attic, whispering to each other excitedly.

"Thank you so very much!" I said, taking Pickett and returning him to my coat pocket. I hugged Jeanne wings and all. She laughed, hugging back.

"Your wings are very soft," I mumbled into her shoulder, not daring to let go. "Jeanne?"

"Hmm?" she asked.

I pulled away, still holding her shoulders, and looked her in the eyes.

Suddenly my lips were on hers. I pulled away quickly realizing what I'd done.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—" But I was cut off by Jeanne's soft lips on mine.

I melted into the kiss, my hands pulling her closer. I felt her smile on my lips and I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Called it!" laughed Jacob from the steps of the attic.

I pulled away from Jeanne, blushing.

Jeanne's cheeks were crimson but she was smiling that soft smile. Queenie and Tina stood behind Jacob, grinning as well.


	17. Chaos

Newt's POV

We stood on top of the department store, contemplating what to do next.

Down below, a black cloud swirled around, causing panic on the streets. Cars were sent flying, pavement exploded into chucks, buildings were demolished. We could only watch as the event unfolded.

"Jeez . . . Jacob commented. "Is that the Obscurus thing?"

The sounds of sirens below grew louder. I stared, trying to comprehend the scale of destruction.

"That's more powerful than any Obscurial I have ever heard of . . ." I said. The city below was beginning to go up in flames. I had to help.

I thrust my case into Jeanne's arms. I then took my journal from my pocket. "If I don't come back, look after my creatures. Everything you need to know is in here." I handed her the journal, barely able to make eye contact.

"What?" she asked worriedly.

I jumped off the roof. Just before I Disapparated, I heard Jeanne scream. She screamed my name . . . and it broke my heart.  
  


Jeanne's POV

I took the case and shoved it into Tina's arms. "You heard him! Look after them!" I jumped off the roof, Disapparating as well.

I was down on the brick street. Everything seemed to be on fire. "Newt!" I called, spotting him amidst the chaos. He turned around, confused.

"Jeanne! It's the Second Salem boy, Credence. He's the Obscurial," explained Newt. We crouched behind a burning car. "His power must be so strong if he's managed to survive. It's incredible."

"We have to help him . . ." I said. "I have an idea." I stood up, ready to fly, but Newt pulled me back down.

"No, Jeanne . . . I don't want to lose you, not ever," Newt said, obviously distraught over the idea.

I hugged him, wings and all. "I don't want to lose you, Newt" I said. I gazed into his worried green eyes. "I love you . . ."

It was barely a whisper but Newt understood and pulled me closer. "I love you too," he whispered.

"Really?"

"Really, really," he said. I placed a small kiss on his lips then took off after Credence.

I switched between Apparating and flying between rooftops. Aurors were already on the scene, firing spells towards the front of the Obscurial. It reared upwards, as white spells were fired at all angles. "No!" I screamed.

The Obscurial came crashing down onto the street below, a black tsunami destroying everything in its path.

Suddenly it stopped. The Obscurial rested at the underground subway entrance. The black mass shrunk down into the small figure of Credence. He descended down the steps and into the subway.

I Apparted there quickly, following cautiously.  
  
  


Newt's POV

Aurors began creating a magical force field around the stairs to the subway.

"Bar the area. I don't want anyone else down there!" a man—Graves states.

As the magical field was almost complete, I rolled underneath, dashing unseen into the subway.

I spotted Jeanne, trying to calmly reason with Credence, or the black swirling cloud that was him.

She hid behind the pillar as she talked. "Credence . . . It's Credence, isn't it? Remember me? I'm here to help you, Credence, not to hurt you," she said calmly. Jeanne moved out from behind the pillar and stepped onto the train tracks. She crouched on the floor, black wings curled around her.

"Credence, can I come over to you, please?" she asked. As Jeanne took a step forward, Graves revealed himself, firing a spell and knocking her to the ground. Graves lumbered over her. She fired spells back, but Graves easily deflected them. I stepped out from behind the pillar, firing a stunning spell at Graves.

Graves turned away from Jeanne, now his anger on me. But, he did not fire any spells. Instead he turned back to Jeanne, almost intrigued. I watched, anticipating his next move.

Graves stood on the platform, continuing to fire spells at Jeanne. She was protecting Credence.

Soon, the black mass became a boy again. Jeanne seemed to be winning. Finally, almost bored with her efforts, Graves cast a spell sending electricity rippling down the train tracks, hitting Jeanne, throwing her high into the air. She hit the ground hard, Graves continuing to fire spells at her.

I ran behind him casting spells, trying to get him to stop. But, somehow Graves deflected my spells all while firing at Jeanne. I hate to say it, but it was an amazing display.

Jeanne writhed on the ground in pain, unable to stop him.

Credence began to shake angrily. The Obscurial sprung from his body, rising up around him.

As Jeanne cried out in pain, the mass blasted down the tunnel towards Graves.

I ran for cover, dragging Jeanne along with me, behind a pillar.

Though her magnificent eyes were open and looking up at me, she wasn't moving.


	18. Credence

Newt's POV

The Obscurus screamed, diving this way and that, finally flying up the stairs of the subway.

Graves lay not moving along the tracks, possibly unconscious, possibly dead.

I looked over at Jeanne who rested in my lap as the dust cleared. She too was unmoving.

"Jeanne! Jeanne!" I shook her by the shoulders. "No, please no . . ." I hugged her limp body closer. Tears began streaming from my face and onto hers.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," I whispered over and over, crying. "Why didn't I tell you that more?" I scolded myself.

"Why? . . . Never have I loved another more than my beasts . . . but then you came along . . ." I sniffed. "You're so . . . Beautiful . . . Magnificent . . ." kissing her forehead as I hugged her closer and ran my fingers through her curls.

"You really mean all that?" said a small voice.

"Jeanne!" I croaked, my throat still soar from crying. "I thought you were gone!" I hugged her tightly.

"No, not gone. Momentarily paralyzed, stunned," Jeanne breathed. She looked up at me, blinking softly.

"Please tell me you heard all that so I don't have to say it again," I said, wiping tears from my face.

"Every word," she smiled.

I kissed her face a thousand times, finally placing a sweet kiss on her lips. "I love—" but before I could finish the Obscurus flew back into the subway station, throwing us apart.

Finally, it calmed. There stood Graves, scowling at Jeanne and I.

For a split second, the Obscurus turned back into Credence. He was crying, but angrily. Then he turned on Graves, taking me down with him.

"Credence, no!" Jeanne yelled, trying to get up. Inches from Graves' face, the Obscurus froze. Slowly, it floated up, swirling more gently.

Finally standing, Jeanne tried to calm Credence. "Don't do this, please . . ."

Jeanne limped towards the dark mass, clutching her side. She had been thrown around the tunnel once by Graves, then by the Obscurus.

"Keep talking, Jeanne," I said. "Keep talking to him, he'll listen to you . . ."

Credence appeared within the mass. He reached out to Jeanne, desperate and afraid. I could tell he has longed for this so badly after she simply gave him her coat in the rain, took his beating upon herself causing her wings to be cut off . . . She had practically saved him from his horrible life, give him hope.

"I know what that woman did to you," Jeanne continued. "I know that you've suffered . . . But you need to stop this now . . . Newt and I will protect you." The Obscurus began to shrink.

"This man," Jeanne said, pointing to Graves, "he is using you."

"Don't listen to her, Credence," Graves countered. "I want you to be free. It's alright."

"Calm down . . ." Jeanne said softly. "It's okay, I'm alright . . . You're alright . . . That's it," she said.

The mass shrunk down to reveal Credence, scared.

Jeanne stepped forward and hugged him. Credence seemed amazed. He began crying and sniffling into Jeanne's shoulder. She rubbed her hand over his back comfortingly.

Suddenly, Aurors began pouring down the steps of the subway into the tunnel. More advanced from behind Jeanne, their wands raised aggressively.

"Don't! You'll frighten him," Jeanne said, protectively placing Credence behind her. The Obscurus shot up from behind her, wailing.

"Wands down!" Graves yelled. "Anyone who harms him will have to answer to me!"

"Credence!" Jeanne yelled.

The Aurors didn't listen. They began pelting the Obscurus with spells.

 _"NO!"_ Jeanne, Graves, and I yelled in unison.

The Obscurus exploded, a white ball of light taking over the black mass. The force sent everyone stumbling backwards. Only small tatters of black matter were left, floating about like feathers.

After a moment, I stood up slowly, racked with grief.

Jeanne remained on the ground, crying silently.


	19. Grindelwald

Jeanne's POV

I watched as Graves climbed from the tracks onto the platform. Some of the Aurors shifted towards him.

"You fools. Do you realize what you've done?" Graves seethed.

Madam Picquery emerged from behind the Aurors. "The Obscurial was killed on my orders, Mr. Graves," she said sternly.

"Yes, and history will surely note that, Madam President," spat Graves. He moved towards her along the platform. "What was done here tonight was not right!" he yelled, his voice echoing down the tunnel.

Madam Picquery stood strongly. "He was responsible for the death of a No-Maj. He risked the exposure of our community. He has broken one of our most sacred laws—"

"A law that has us scuttling like rats in the gutter!" Graves laughed bitterly. "A law that demands we conceal our true nature! A law that directs those under its domination to cower in fear lest we risk discovery! I ask you, Madam President, I ask all of you . . . who does this law protect? Us? Or _them_?" he said, gesturing above ground.

Graves smiled bitterly. "I refuse to bow down any longer." He began to walk away from the Aurors.

"Aurors," Madam Picquery started. "I'd like you to relieve Mr. Graves of his wand and escort him back to—"

Before she could finish, a wall of white light appeared in front of him, blocking his path. Graves turned with a sneer and began firing spells at the Aurors.  
  
  


Newt's POV

In a split second I pulled the Swooping Evil cocoon from my pocket and released it at Graves. It soared around him, blocking spells from Graves with its magic body armor.

" _Accio_!" Jeanne shouted, causing Graves' wand to fly into her hand. He peered at her, deep hatred in his eyes. I automatically stepped forward protectively.

I walked towards Graves. " _Revelio_."

Graves began to transform. He no longer had dark hair and eyes, but blonde and blue. He is the man from the posters: Grindelwald.

Madam President stepped forward.

"Do you think you could hold me?" Grindelwald retorted.

"We'll do our best, Mr. Grindelwald," she said. Two Aurors restrained him and began to drag him away.

As Grindelwald reached me, he sneered at Jeanne, then me. "Will we die, just a little?"

At first I didn't know what he meant. I looked over to Jeanne who was trying to stand behind me, but she couldn't. As Grindelwald was pulled up the stairs, Jeanne fell forwards.

"Jeanne!" I realized as I caught her, lowing her to the ground. Grindelwald cackled up the stairs at the sight of her.

Madam Picquery rushed over to me, concerned. "What did he do?" she asked.

"He used s-some spell to fling me around the tunnel," Jeanne coughed. "Guess my adrenaline must've worn off."

Jeanne lifted her hand that had been clutching her side. Her shirt had been soaked through with blood. Her broken ribs protruded from her side.

"We need a stretcher!" yelled Picquery.

I did a simple numbing spell just to help with her pain that I had performed thousands of times on my creatures.

Jeanne's eyes fluttered open and shut softly while I stroked her head softly.

"You're going to be just fine," I said softly, stroking the side of her face. She leaned into my hand weakly. "I hear New York has some of the best magical healers in the world."

The Aurors had summoned a stretcher and lifted Jeanne onto it. They crossed her dark wings over her small body, securing her in.

In reality, the people around me began to move quickly, but everything still seemed to move slowly as if I were trudging through molasses.

I was still kneeling on the tracks. Jeanne was being loaded into an ambulance above ground. I was in shock.

Madam Picquery helped me to my feet and walked me up the stairs out of the tunnel.

"Do you want to ride in the ambulance with her?" asked a paramedic. "Sir? _Sir?"_

In my dazed state, I nodded quietly. I had never been in an automobile before, much less an ambulance, but this did not excite me.

I held Jeanne's limp hand. The paramedics told me Jeanne had been sedated to keep her more comfortable. Her curls framed her face in such a pretty way, she breathed so softly.

I smiled softly at her beauty, trying to forget that she was dying.


	20. Oh, Merlin

Tina's POV

Queenie, Jacob, and I stood along the destroyed street. I know I had seen Jeanne and Newt come down this way.

There was so much dust and debris in the air that the street lights provided little visibility. They merely provided a yellow haze over us as we walked, searching for our friends.

As we neared the entrance to the subway station, I saw flashing lights from some kind of emergency automobile. We moved closer.

There were crowds of people, most likely No-Majs, talking loudly about the events on the street to police.

There were several ambulances and emergency response people helping with injuries. It was chaos even after the Obscurus.

Then, I spotted Madam Picquery pushing through the crowd to an ambulance. Someone was with her: Newt.

"Newt! Mr. Scamander!" I called, but he didn't hear me.

"What? Where is he?" asked Queenie, trying to look over people.

Jacob appeared beside us after pushing through the crowd, clutching Newt's case.

"He's getting into the ambulance," I said, pointing. "There . . . See there's Madam Picquery."

"Well, at least he's walking," said Jacob. "But, uh—"

"The only reason he'd be getting into an ambulance," I started. "unharmed for that matter, would be if—"

"Right," said Jacob.

"Jeanne," we said in unison.

Aurors began Obliviating the ranting No-Majs.

"C'mon," said Queenie, pulling Jacob along. "Or we might get Obliviated too."

"Let's just try the nearest hospital," I said. And with that, Queenie grabbed Jacob and we Disapperated.

~~~

Once checked in as visitors, we walked right through a wall into the magical part of the hospital. Jacob nearly wet himself with wonder as we walked through.

We nearly sprinted to the front desk. "Hi, is someone named Jeanne here?" I asked quickly and worriedly.

"Might also be with a Newt Scamander," added Queenie.

The receptionist ran over her clipboard of names. "Yes, a Newt Scamander was brought in with a female just about . . ." she checked her watch. "five minutes ago," she said with a thick, New York accent.

We all breathed a sigh of relief. "Where are they?" I asked.

"Mr. Scamander's in the waiting room just through there," she said, gesturing with her pen. "Not sure where the female he was brought in with is . . . My best guess is she's being fixed up now, depending on how severe it is."

"Okay, thank you so much," said Queenie. We quickly moved to the door of the waiting room.

"Wait," Jacob stopped us. "We gotta be quiet. The may be people in here, you know . . . that may have lost someone . . . waitin' on some big news."

"Right," said Queenie and I. We took a deep breath and opened the door slowly.

I scanned the room, quickly spotting Newt in his iconic, tattered blue coat. He held his face in his hands, hunched over in the seat. We approached him cautiously.

"Newt?" Queenie said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, his freckled face was red from crying.

"You're here," Newt said with a small smile, his voice hoarse. He stood and hugged all of us at once.

"Of course we are," Jacob said. We took the seats next to Newt.

"I've been so worried," said Newt, sniffing. "Sorry," he said, apologizing for crying.

"No, don't be," I said. "Jeanne, she's going to be fine, right? I mean, she survived nearly bleeding out with her wings cut off. That's crazy . . . What I'm trying to say is that she's strong; Jeanne's a fighter, Newt. No matter how bad she's hurt, she won't give up on you that easily."

"Tina, you don't understand . . ." Newt started. "I saw her ribs!" he whispered. Newt sounded horrified.

"You mean like, she's skinny and . . ." started Jacob.

"No . . ." started Newt. "I mean like . . . _Oh, Merlin,"_ he whispered. Newt put his hand back over his face.

I looked over at Jacob who looked slightly aghast. Queenie put her hand over her mouth in shock. I put my hand to my forehead, beginning to tear up with worry as well.

~~~

We waited for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally, "Mr. Scamander?" said a voice.

We looked up.

"We have her stable . . . For now." said the doctor. "If you'd like to visit, now's the time."


	21. Worried

Newt's POV

The doctor led us back down the hallway past people on stretchers, children chasing each other through the halls, wheelchairs, finally stopping at a closed door.

"Room 206," he said.

I went to grab the doorknob, but the doctor reached his and out and gently stopped me.

"Before you go in," he started.

My heart sank.

"Her, uh- wings, are still broken so please, avoid touching them. We're having an owl veterinarian come in to fix them since well, nobody here is skilled in ornithology. She'll be Apparting here in about," he looked at his watch. "Ten minutes or so. That'll give you time to visit."

We nodded.

"Also, no hugs," the doctor added. Tina and Queenie looked crestfallen. "Sorry, but her ribs are still very fragile. She'll probably need routine healing spells for about a week and then we'll see what happens from there."

Finally, I grabbed the doorknob, opening it slowly. The room was a pale yellow. Jeanne rested on white sheets in a blue dotted hospital gown. Her dark wings hung over the sides of the bed, the tips of the feathers just brushing the corners of the small room. She had IVs and medicines dripping into her arm slowly.

"Her sleep-spell is probably wearing off now so she'll be up soon," said the doctor. "Might be a bit drowsy though."

Jeanne's dark curls framed her face. The window offered sunlight onto her pale skin. Her dark lashed remained closed, fluttering here and there. She looked beautiful.

I advanced forward slowly into the room, my feet making little noise along the tile. I took a seat in a nearby chair by her pillow. Queenie, Tina, and Jacob stood along the other side of the bed.

I took her hand in mine, gently rubbing it. "Jeanne?" I asked softly. She remained sleeping.

"She's had a rough few days," commented Jacob. "Probably needs the sleep."

"What's she thinking about, Queenie?" I asked.

Queenie closed her eyes, concentrating. "Us," she said. "Mostly you, Newt."

I felt my cheeks become hot. Queenie smiled.

"Now she's thinking of . . . Graves . . . No, Grindelwald, _what_?"

"Graves was Grindelwald in disguise," I said.

"I knew it!" said Tina. "There was something about the way he talked . . . I should've realized sooner."

"No, it's not your fault, Tina," I said. "If it's anyone's, it's mine."

There were collective "No's," from Queenie, Tina, and Jacob.

"I tried to protect her and couldn't . . ."

"I can protect myself, thank you very much," said a small voice.

"Jeanne!" I exclaimed, feeling her hand tighten around mine.

"Hi," she said quietly, smiling.

"How do you feel?" asked Tina.

"Everything hurts," Jeanne said. "Other than that, never better."

I smiled, laughing. Jeanne tried to laugh but ending up in a coughing fit.

"Whoa, sorry, no laughing for you," I said. "Not until you're healed. Nothing that involves heavy breathing . . . or hugging . . ."

"The doctor didn't say 'no kissing', did he?" she asked, smirking.

"No," I said. I suppose he didn't."

Jeanne grabbed me by my loosened bow tie, pulling me down to her lips.

"You have no idea how worried I was about you, Jeanne," I said, my face staying close to hers.

"I believe it," she said, smiling. "Newt . . . Your cheek is bleeding," she said.

"You're telling me there's a cut on my cheek?" I asked jokingly. "You're the one in the hospital bed!" I laughed. "Always worried about others, hmm?" I said, stroking her hair.

"You're the one with the case full of creatures, Mr. Scamander," she said. "And they very well can't look out for you," she said, smiling.

"Suppose you're right," I said.

"Aren't I always?"

"Yes, yes you are."


	22. Healing

Newt's POV

We all sat around Jeanne's hospital bed. I was relaying the story of the Obscurus and what happened to Jeanne while she sleepily listened from the comfort of the sheets.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," said Queenie.

It was Jeanne's doctor followed by another female doctor. "This is the owl veterinarian," he announced. "Ornithologist, Dr. Monna."

Dr. Monna smiled politely. "I'm here to fix Jeanne's broken wings," she said. I stood up and shook her hand as did the others.

"I suppose we'll have to be leaving the room now," said Jacob.

"Yes," she answered. "I've looked over the images of where her wings are broken. It's a simple procedure, though I never performed it on such a large set of wings." Dr. Monna walked closer to Jeanne and shook her hand. "They're truly magnificent," she said.

"Thank you," Jeanne said quietly.

"So, if you could just step out for a minute," said the doctor. "Should be no longer than fifteen minutes."

~~~

Jeanne spent the next week in the hospital, healing.

I came to visit her everyday, of course. And by came to visit I mean I slept in my case by her beside, sneaking out for visiting hours.

My creatures seemed to miss her too, especially the Occamies.

But, by the end of the week, Jeanne was able to sit up on her own, which was a big improvement. I still wasn't allowed to hug her, though.

Madam Piquery personally came to greet me and Jeanne in the hospital, thanking us for apprehending Graves. She said that MACUSA was strained with all the No-Majs they had to Obliviate.

Then I remembered that the essence of my Swooping Evil could remove recent bad memories. It was worth a shot. But how could I distribute it over so many people?

"Frank, my Thunderbird could take the vial," I explained to Madam Piquery. "He can cause it to rain, therefore distributing it and Obliviating any Muggle, No-Maj, with bad memories of magic."

"When can it be done?" Piquery asked.

"Right now, if you really want," I responded.

Madam Piquery nodded. "Lets go to the roof."

I stood up from my chair, glancing over at Jeanne who had fallen asleep. She was exhausted from her daily healing which I heard can be rather painful.

Madam Piquery was already at the door. "Aren't you coming, Mr. Scamander?"

"Yes, sorry," I said, giving Jeanne a quick peck on the forehead.

I grabbed my case and followed Madam Piquery to the roof.

"Mr. Scamander, if this works I will be granting you and your friends a full pardon," she said.

"Well, let's hope this works," I said.

I flipped the latches and opened the case. Suddenly a burst of golden feathers sprang from the small leather box. Frank flapped down towards me and nuzzled my shoulder.

"Take this," I said, handing him the vial of Swooping Evil essence. "You're free to go, Frank. Just make it storm, one last time." He screeched, soaring. As he flew up out of eyesight, the clouds darkened.

"C'mon," I said, ducking inside. The rain will work on us too."

I walked down inside, back to Jeanne's room. She was sitting upright, reading something.

"What do you have there?" I asked. She jumped slightly. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

Jeanne shook her head. "I'm reading your manuscript," she said. " _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_."

"Oh, that's not finished yet," I said sheepishly.

"It's pretty good," Jeanne said. "How many of those "Danger X's would you rate me?"

"What?" I asked.

"Danger X's," she repeated. "You know, one to five X's depending on the danger level."

"Oh," I thought for a moment. "Two or three," I said. "Three when angry."

She laughed. I loved her laugh. But she broke into coughing fit again.

"Hey, hey," I said, sitting on the side of her bed. "You, my love, need rest," I said, pulling my unfinished book from her. I stood up and set the book back on the nightstand. I pulled the blankets up over her small figure. She curled her soft wings around me from the bed as they were freshly healed.  
She was hugging me the only way she could.

I leaned down and kissed her softly, her eyes fluttering closed. "Rest," I said.

She wrapped her wings around herself, falling asleep.

I kissed her forehead, gently brushing her cheek.

And with that, I stepped back down into my case to get some rest myself. Just before I went down inside, I looked up at her sleeping form.

She looked peaceful, beautiful.

"Goodnight," I said softly.


	23. Someday

Newt's POV

About a week or so later, Jeanne was on her feet, shuffling around her hospital room. I often walked beside her, offering my hand and shoulder. Her ribs had healed nicely, but Jeanne had told me there were scars beneath the bandages.

Finally, Jeanne was cleared to come back home. Well, home being the Goldstein flat.

"We've missed you, Jeanne!" said Queenie. She went to hug Jeanne.

"Gently," I reminded.

"Right," said Queenie. They embraced, Jeanne using her wings, Queenie gently rubbing her back.

"Sorry we couldn't come and visit more," said Tina. "Works been really hectic since the whole incident."

"It's all right," said Jeanne, pulling away and steadying herself on my shoulder. "Newt kept me company plenty."

I pulled her closer my the waist, kissing her cheek. There was a collective "aw" from the Goldsteins and chuckle from Jacob.

"You're a lucky man, Mr. Scamander," said Queenie with a giggle.

~~~

A few days later, I had gotten Jeanne and myself tickets for a boat ride back to London.

Tina, Queenie, and Jacob came to the docks to see us off.

"I'll miss you all," I said. My grip on my suitcase tightened sadly.

"We'll come and visit for sure," said Jeanne. She had to batten down her wings under a jacket to look, well I'd hate to say _normal_ , but either way it caused her to be off balanced. Jeanne gripped my shoulder and I held her up under the arms.

"Jacob this is for you," I said, handing him a brown case similar to mine.

"Uh, your creatures?" Jacob asked, confused.

"No, I have my case," I said. "Inside your case are Occamy shells. They're lined with silver and incredibly valuable. It's collateral for you to start your bakery."

Jacob looked surprised. With a grin, he stepped forward and hugged me. I was taken aback at first, but gave him a tight pat.

"Thank you so much!" Jacob said. "I-Imma miss you both," he said, smiling.

Queenie and Tina gave Jeanne and I each a hug, both being gentler on Jeanne's small figure.

"I'll send you each a copy of my book, once it's published of course," I said.

" _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ ," said Jeanne. "It's rather good. I read some while in hospital Actually, Newt, why don't we deliver the books to them in person?" Jeanne suggested.

"Yes!" said Queenie. "That would be wonderful."

"I'll make sure you all get the first copies," I said with a smile.

" _All aboard_!" yelled a man from the docks. He opened the door and began taking people's luggage.

We said our final goodbyes, hugged, and boarded the boat. I helped Jeanne up the ramp and we took our seats above deck.

It was a lovely day; one of those rare moments during winter where it felt a bit like spring.

Jeanne snuggled deeper into her coat and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Jeanne?" I asked quietly once the boat had started moving.

"Hmm?"

"Do you have an flat, or a place to go back to in London? Not to be rude, but didn't you say you were on the streets in New York?" I asked.

"No, I don't have a place to go back to, really," Jeanne said quietly. "Lost my job too, all because of that Salemer lady."

There was silence for a moment.  
"I suppose you could come live with me?" I started. "In my flat? I-I mean if you want to," I stuttered.

"Really?"

"Of course!" I said. "I would never let you be out on the streets, let anyone ever harm you . . . Because I-I love you, Jeanne. Wings and all."

I could see Jeanne blush as she buried her face into my shoulder. I kissed her forehead softly, gently rubbing circles on her back.

Jeanne slowly drifted asleep on my shoulder. I rested my head on hers, watching the vast ocean go by.

My mind drifted to what our future would be:  
Jeanne and I taking care of the creatures. Finishing my book together. Marriage? A child? I thought about a little one of my own playing with the beasts, being fascinated by everything as I am.

 _Someday_ , I told myself. _Someday_.


	24. An Expert on Women

Newt's POV

Three Months Later:

"Finally!" I shouted, springing from my chair. I threw down my quill and raced up and out of my case.

"Jeanne?" I called.

I climbed from the edge of the case and into the flat. "Jeanne?" I called once more, stumbling to a stand.

"Yes, Newt?" Jeanne called back.

I raced to where her voice was coming from. Jeanne was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Problem?" she asked, turning around. "Do you need help with one of the creatures?"

"No," I said, panting from excitement. "I finished, Jeanne. I finished my manuscript."

Jeanne let out a little scream of joy and hugged me tightly. "Let's see, then!"

I grabbed her by the hand and we raced back through the flat to the case. I opened the lid and popped down inside. I quickly grabbed the last bit of manuscript from my desk and climbed out of the case to where Jeanne stood excited.

"Here," I said handing it to her with a smile. She quickly read the last few creature editions and my closing statement. "So? What do you think?"

"Wonderful," Jeanne said. "You're absolutely wonderful," she said. Jeanne cupped my face, kissing me. I smiled against her lips.

"I'll write to the publisher!" I said, fumbling back down into the case.

~~~

One Month Later:

Jeanne and I stood in front of a familiar door, suitcases in hand. I knocked, excited.

The door opened and we were greeted with three smiling faces.

Queenie was nearly bouncing with excitement. She hugged Jeanne and I. Tina shuffled out the door around Queenie, hugging us also.

Queenie grabbed our bags, and Tina ushered us in. Jacob stood in the living room, grinning from ear to ear.

"I missed you guys," he said, shaking my hand and giving me a pat on the back. Jacob gave Jeanne a handshake which turned into a hug.

"You're looking well," said Queenie to Jeanne.

I remembered the last time we'd been in New York, Jeanne was in hospital for her broken rib cage.

Jeanne began to take off her coat that she was using to hide her wings from muggles. She stretched her wings with relief and brushed them off. "That's a lot better," she said to herself.

"Let's see the books, then!" said Queenie with excitement.

I pulled out a brown paper package I had been keeping in my blue coat pocket. "Fresh off the printer," I said, handing her the package.

Queenie stared at the small package. "Oh, T, you just open it!" she giggled.

Tina took the package and opened it like a child on Christmas. Jacob and Queenie gathered round the stack of three small, green books that sat in the bottom of the paper.

"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them," Jacob read aloud. "Sounds interesting enough to me!" He grabbed a copy and flipped through it. "It's got moving pictures!"

I smiled at his muggle-wonder. I missed having him marvel at everything.

"Newt, would you sign this for me?" Jacob asked with a smile.

I was taken aback. I guess I could be famous at some point, other than the whole "most wanted" ordeal the last time I was in New York.

"Yeah, alright," I said finally. I pulled a quill and bit of ink from my coat pocket and signed a quick _N. S._ on the inside of Jacob's book then did the same for Tina and Queenie.

"I can't wait to read it," said Tina.

~~~

Later, we all had a lovely dinner that Tina and Queenie prepared. Jacob brought some desserts from his bakery for us to sample before he began selling.

Finally, it was time for bed. The Goldsteins had pushed together the single twin beds for me and Jeanne to sleep on. I figured Jacob would be rooming with Queenie in her room and Tina would have her room to herself.

I climbed into bed, waiting for Jeanne to come back from using the restroom before turning off the lights. I felt the bed sink down beside me as her soft feathers tickled my face.

"Sorry," she laughed quietly. Jeanne settled in next to me, wrapping her wing across my body.

We hadn't really ever slept together like this; I often was up late writing or tending to creatures. But, this was nice, comfortable.

I rolled so I was facing her. "Jeanne?" I asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"I love you," I whispered.

She snuggled closer to me in more of a hug, wrapping her wing softly around my back. "I love you too."

It was silent for a few minutes, but neither of us had gone to sleep.

"Newt?" Jeanne asked into the darkness.

"Yes?"

"Do you ever think about children?" she said rather quickly, nervous about bringing up the topic.

"Sometimes," I said. "Marriage more often than that." Silence came from Jeanne. "I mean, do you want to have children?" I asked just as quickly as she did.

"I don't know . . ." Jeanne said quietly. "I mean, I don't even know if I can . . ."

"Why wouldn't you be able to?" I asked, confused.

"It's just some women can't . . . With my wings and all . . . Would the baby be okay?" she pondered.

"I think so," I said. "My beasts have had harder deliveries than most humans, I'd say." Jeanne gave me a look of skepticism. "Not that I'm an expert on women," I added quickly.

Jeanne laughed. I've always loved her laugh because it just makes me laugh along with her.

I kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, love." I said with a smile.

Jeanne stretched her wings. "Night," she said, pecking my cheek.


	25. Stretch Your Wings

Jeanne's POV

One year later:

Living in Newt's small flat had taken some getting used to, but I loved London nonetheless.

The Ministry of Magic had accepted me back after hearing about my ordeal in New York. Apparently I was a "hero." I mean, I guess you could say that.

I now got a chance to pursue my writing career in journalism. Mostly editing the articles in the Daily Prophet now, but I hope to work my way up.

It's been a year since Newt's book hit the shelves of Flourish and Blotts. It's been so successful that Hogwarts is mandating their third years buy it for a new class: Care of Magical Creatures.

Newt said he'd get to be a guest speaker sometime during the school year, and that I was invited to teach as well.

It was the weekend. I sat in my favorite chair, looking out the window of the flat.

I picked up a small book, a muggle written book, and began reading.

A few minutes later, Newt stumbled through the door, arms full of groceries from Diagon Alley. "Afternoon, love," Newt greeted me.

I got up and gave him a kiss, taking a few bags from his hands. He set the rest down on the kitchen counter.

I felt the urge to hug him tightly. Newt was a little confused.

"Something wrong, dear?" he asked, returning the hug.

"No," I said. "Just needed a hug."

"Well, alright then," Newt said. "I'll take a hug from you any time," he said, tapping my nose playfully.

Pickett squeaked within his pocket. Newt pulled him out, setting him on his palm.

"Do you want your other mummy?" Newt asked him. Pickett reached for me like a child.

"Alright," I said, taking him gently and resting him on my shoulder.

"You're such a baby sometimes, Pickett," Newt teased. Pickett stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry.

"So, Jeanne," Newt started as he began unpacking bags on the counter. "Do you maybe want to go out tonight?" he asked rather quickly, hardly daring to make eye contact.

"On a date?" I asked.

Newt nodded, his eyes flitting up to me.

"I'd love to," I said.

~~~

I was not expecting Newt to take me to a little stone bench on the top of a hillside. Well, we went to eat at a local restaurant first.

Afterwards, Newt told me to close my eyes, then he grabbed me by the hand and we apparated.

The sun was just beginning to set when we got there. I sat down on the bench and looked around in awe. Before us laid rolling hills cascading down into a vast blue lake. Trees framed the water's edge on nearly all sides. Not a single house was in sight. 

"Newt," I breathed. "H-how'd you find this place?"

All he said was, "A friend recommended it."

"It's so beautiful, so peaceful," I breathed. "Why'd you take me here?"

"Well, muggles don't ever come here. I thought you could, you know, stretch you wings," he said, scratching the back of his neck bashfully. "We've been holed up in the flat for a year or so. Thought we could get out a bit."

I let out a little squeal and hugged him tightly. I breathed in the musty smell of his jacket and rested my cheek against his freckled one.

"Thank you," I giggled. I kissed him as I pulled away.

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Newt laughed.

I unclipped my wings from their harness that kept them flush with my body. Newt was actually the one who'd given me the harness for Christmas. He's been tinkering and hiding it from me. This way, I didn't have to wear and oversized coat to hide them.

I stretched my dark feathers, flapping gently. I hadn't flown since the accident in New York. My wings had been broken and I hadn't been able to test them out since.

I pulled Newt to a stand off the bench. I stood on my tiptoes, my lips reaching his chin. He closed the gap, kissing me sweetly. As we pulled away, Newt gently brushed a loose strand of hair out of my face.

Suddenly, I grabbed ahold of his waist. With one flap we shot up into the air.

"MERLIN'S BEEEAAARRD!" Newt yelled, startled.

As I slowed my ascension once we had reached a pretty high altitude, Newt turned ghostly pale, looking down.

I laughed.

Newt did not. He was gripping me with white knuckles.

"I've got you," I said with a smile. Newt was still stuck on the fact we were hundreds of feet of the ground. My wings flapped, keeping us afloat, not moving up nor down. "Hey, hey," I said calmingly. "Look at me."

As he did, his eyes were filled with strain and worry. "I'd really like to be put down now, p-please."

"Alright," I said. I stopped flapping my wings and we dropped like a bullet through the air straight towards the ground. The wind whipped around my curly hair, pulling it upward. Newt let out a very non-masculine scream.

Finally I flapped my wings, catching us and floated down slowly, a mere few inches from the ground.

I peeled Newt off of myself and set him on the stone bench.

"That's was—" Newt started.

"Insane?" I finished.

"SPECTACULAR!"


	26. Cologne

Jeanne's POV

Newt plopped down on the bench, drained.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly.

"Yeah," he squeaked. "Let's not do that again, though."

I laughed. Newt began laughing with me.

He pulled me by the waist closer to him on the bench, nuzzling his nose into my hair.

"You're wonderful," Newt said.

I blushed deeply. After a year or so of being together, he could still make me blush.

"Jeanne," Newt started. "C-can I ask you something?"

"Anything," I replied with a smile.

He got up from the bench and stood in front of me. Newt fumbled with his coat pockets then got down on a knee.

I gasped a bit, my mouth hanging open and my stomach filling with butterflies.

Newt held a small box, a ring box. "Jeanne, I know it's only been a year or so together and it's been undoubtedly the best year of my life, but . . . erm, w-would you marry me?"

"Yes!" I nearly screamed. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Newt stood up and pulled me up with him. He opened the box and furrowed his brows.

"Jeanne, well I would give you a ring, but uh," Newt showed me the empty box. "I think the Niffler took it."

I laughed, hugging him. He was so adorable. Newt grabbed my face and peppered me with kisses.

"I love you, Jeanne," he said. "So, so much."

"I love you too, Mr. Scamander," I said, jokingly.

"Soon you'll be Mrs. Scamander," Newt laughed. "Jeanne Scamander, I rather like it."

I pulled him by the bow tie in for one last kiss. The sun had just set and the stars began to creep out from behind the hills.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

I nodded and we Disapparated.

Newt took off his blue coat and hung it up. He turned to me, smiling.

I hugged him, smelling his shirt, a new scent crossing my nose. "Are you wearing cologne?" I asked with a small laugh.

"I heard women like it," Newt said. "Like how the Erumpent likes the other's musk . . . Do you not like it?" he asked sheepishly.

"No, I do like it . . . A lot actually," I said with a smile.

"Good," Newt said. "Maybe I'll wear it more often," he said, playfully touching my nose.

Before we could pull away from the hug, I tickled his side. He let out a very unmanly laugh. "Hey!"

Before I could run, Newt grabbed me from behind, tickling me senselessly.

"Stop!" I said in between laughs and breaths. In an attempt to get away I fell onto the couch and Newt fell on top of me. He kissed my laughing face while continuing to rub my sides.

Finally he stopped. I breathed heavily, smiling. "Don't you do that again," I warned.

"That's for taking me into the air," Newt teased.

"Alright," I said, "we're even."

Then, the night got steamy as Newt pinned me down on the couch, capturing my lips in his. The blinds were drawn shut and our clothing was quickly discarded.

The flat was filled with the long-awaited passion of love-making.

We settled in our bed, breathing heavily.

"I love you," Newt breathed, pulling my nude body in close to his chest.

"I love you too," I answered softly. 


	27. The Wedding

Newt's POV

The wedding was beautiful. Tina, Jacob, Queenie, and all the guests Apparted to the hill where I had proposed to Jeanne months before.

There was a woven wedding arch overlooking the valley below.

The minister happened to be one of my uncles whom I had reached out to perform the service.

My older brother, Theseus Scamander, gladly came in attendance with his fiancée, Leta.

The wedding began when the sun was low in the sky. Jeanne appeared, arm linked with Jacob's since she didn't know what had become of her parents after the age of five. She wasn't too keen on talking of that either.

The wedding had been planned in about four months. The feeling of anticipation made those months drag by even longer.

The ring bearer, Dougal of course, carried a pillow down the aisle, briefly turning invisible when the minister reached down to take it from him.

I looked past our friends and family to see Jeanne in a beautiful white dress at the end of the aisle.

Jeanne took a step forward as the soft music began to play. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her dark wings laid softly behind her dress. Her hair was up in a loose bun, curls framing her face.

Jacob was whispering something to her excitedly. She smiled. I smiled and straightened my bow tie, beaming. I could feel tears threatening to spill from my eyes, happy tears of course.

Jeanne reached my side and Jacob gave her a hug. As he went to stand next to my brother as the fellow best man (I couldn't possibly choose between them), he gave me a quick thumbs up and I gave him one back, causing Jeanne to giggle.

We said our vows and shared a sweet kiss. I could feel Jeanne smiling under my lips as I pulled her closer.

The small crowd cheered and the sky soon became night. A stone's throw away was a tent we'd set up with wonderful little jar lights, food, and music.

Jeanne and I sat at our own table over looking our friends enjoy themselves. She had removed her veil and allowed her hair to flow freely. She looked stunning.

Both Jacob and Theseus gave a best man's speech. Of course Jacob was a bit busy marveling at how the floating instruments played themselves.

After their speeches, Jeanne got up and put her wand to her throat, amplifying her voice. "Thank you all for coming," she said. "We have an announcement of our own . . ."

The room filled with hushed whispers.

I looked up at her, confused.

"We're having a baby," she said simply.

The room erupted into cheers. I felt a bit . . . ill. I wasn't aware that we were expecting! People came up to us and shook our hands, congratulating us. Queenie and Tina squealed a bit and hugged Jeanne and I.

Queenie turned to me with a smile, "Oh, honey you didn't know 'til now?"

I shook my head no, my mouth hanging aghast. Now that Jeanne was standing after hugging the Goldsteins, I could see the small bump in the profile of her stomach.

Finally, the thought seemed to register in my mind. I began crying. Horrible, ugly, tears of joy. I pulled Jeanne close and kissed her face a thousand times.

From her table Queenie shouted, "He didn't know!" The tent let out a chuckle and cheered once more.

"I'm going to be a dad!" I shouted.

"Yeah, that's rather obvious," laughed my brother, patting my back.

I stood, pulling him into a hug. "Thank you for coming, Theseus," I said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."


	28. Hand in Hand

Newt's POV

Jeanne's baby bump was getting noticeably larger. She was about five months in to her pregnancy and was on the verge of needing larger shirts.

This prompted us to head over to Diagon Alley.

We took a cab because it was considered unsafe to travel by Floo or Apparation while pregnant.

Jeanne and I arrived on the street corner. We walked through the tavern and to the back room. I tapped the bricks with my wand and we entered the bustling streets of Diagon Alley.

It was chaos. I then realized it was just before back to school time for Hogwarts. There were students everywhere.

I remembered that my book, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , was actually being worked into the first year's curriculum.

Headmaster Dumbledore had sent me an owl asking if it was all right to use my novel. I wrote back saying it was an honor, as well as the fact that I had recently been married to Jeanne.

Dumbledore wrote that he could recall her as a student: a quiet Ravenclaw who enjoyed mostly reading.

I wasn't aware of Jeanne's Hogwarts house. I guess I'd never really thought that she did go to Hogwarts after I had met her in America. I didn't like to ask her about her past too much, nor did she like talking about it.

Dumbledore also asked if I could possibly come back to Hogwarts and teach a lesson, maybe even bring some of my creatures.

I'd gladly accepted his offer, but with all the hectic things happening: the wedding, the baby, I had nearly forgotten.

I was pulled from my thoughts by someone calling my name: "Mr. Scamander! Mr. Scamander!" said a high pitched voice.

I turned to look as to where the voice was coming from. A very excited looking boy was standing in from of Flourish and Blotts, seemingly having just gotten my novel.

"You're so famous," teased Jeanne quietly as we walked over.

"Hello," I said, unsure of anything else to say.

"Will you sign my book?" he asked, holding it out proudly.

I did so, handing it back to him. He had the biggest grin an eleven year old could possibly have.

"I wasn't sure that it was you," the boy said excitedly. "I was looking at your picture with the Bowtruckle in the back here," he said, frantically flipping for the page.

There was the picture of me, standing with my iconic blue coat and case, smiling, and holding Pickett in my hand.

"I recognized you because of your coat," he said. "What're you doing at Diagon Alley?" the boy asked excitedly.

A woman came out of the bookstore holding a package of new texts the boy would be needing. "Now, Alexander," she chided. I assumed her to be his mother. "Are you bothering this man?"

"No, he's not, ma'am," I said kindly. "He simply wanted my signature."

"Look mum!" Alexander proudly showed my picture to his mother.

"Would you look at that?" she laughed to herself. "Did you tell Mr. Scamander thank you?"

"Thanks so much!" Alexander said, nearly bounding up and down.

"You're welcome," I said, shaking his hand. Then, I had an idea. "Would you like to see a real Bowtruckle, Alexander?"

"Yes, please!"

I produced Pickett from my pocket.

"Is that that same one from the picture?" he asked. I nodded. "Wicked."

I let Pickett climb back in my pocket once more. "I may be seeing you in class," I said to him. "Your headmaster has invited me to teach the first years some time."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," I said. "I'll put in a good word with your teacher about your enthusiasm."

"Thank you so much!" Alexander said, shaking my hand quickly.

"Thank you," said his mother, and they strolled away, disappearing into the crowd.

"You handled that really well," commented Jeanne. "I hope our baby is as enthusiastic about creatures as Alexander was."

"I'm sure he'll be," I said.

"Or she," said Jeanne.

"Or she," I echoed. "Though I really think it'll be a boy," I said, pulling her closer. We continued down to the clothing part of Diagon Ally.

"You're not that one carrying her," laughed Jeanne. She put her soft hand in mine, squeezing gently. "I'm really nervous," Jeanne said.

"What for?" I asked. "You're going to be a great mum."

"It's just that getting through the birth part is what worries me," Jeanne said, gripping my hand tighter.

"Love, you'll be fine," I replied. "You're the strongest woman I know. And I will be there every step of the way."

"Thanks, Newt," she said quietly.

We spent the rest of that day together, hand in hand, neither one of us wanting to let go.


	29. Delivery

A few months later:

Jeanne's POV

I was sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet. Newt was in what's going to be the baby's room assembling furniture, with magic of course.

We had decided to paint the baby's room a neutral, soft yellow. Newt and I had planned to make the baby's gender a surprise.

The Goldsteins had sent us some toys which were neatly tucked into a basket in the corner of the room.

Jacob had sent some pastries for Newt and I to sample as well. To be honest, anything sweet tasted amazing to me while pregnant.

I got up from my chair with some difficulty. I was getting very close to my date and I could no longer see my feet when I looked down.

I folded The Prophet back up and decided to see what Newt had put together in the baby's room.

I knocked on the door.

"Don't come in!" Newt called from inside the nursery.

"Why not?" I asked with a laugh.

"I want it to be a surprise," Newt said, sticking his face out of the door. He suddenly turned a bit pale. "Jeanne?"

"What?" I asked, becoming increasingly worried at his expression. I then felt the wet seeping through my pajama pants.

My water had broken.

"Well," I said, trying to keep my voice steady. "I guess the surprise can wait. Baby has decided to come a week early."

"Okay, okay," Newt started rambling. "Everything is okay—"

"Get the overnight bag," I cut him off, knowing the more he talked the more I'd become stressed myself.

I grabbed the nearest book I could find, knowing I'd need something to relax me, and my coat as it was spring and still cold and wet outdoors.

Newt appeared from the nursery with the duffel bag that we'd previously put together. It contained a change of clothes for the both of us, a set of clothes for the baby, and a bear for him/her.

"Alright," I said. "Let's do this."

"Are you ready?" Newt asked, opening the door for me.

"I don't really have a choice at this point," I said with a smile.

Newt pulled me into a hug. I nestled my face into his warm shoulder while he stroked my hair outside the door to our flat.

"I love you," Newt said, tucking a piece of my curly hair behind my ear. He leaned kissed me on the lips softly. He had been treating me like I was as delicate as a flower whilst I was pregnant.

We took the elevator down to the first floor where Newt hailed a cab to take us to hospital.

The cabbie sure did get a good tip after being told to "step on it" by a very anxious Newt. I was in labor; he had every right to be worried.

~~~

I was assigned to my room and a midwife, in the wizarding section of the hospital of course. Newt insisted he'd stay in the room for the delivery so he did.

I had to put on a hospital gown which made me feel like a bloated napkin. Newt insisted I looked beautiful as always.

Finally, after hours of contractions getting increasingly worse, it was time to push.

The midwife gave me pain medication. My hands were cold and clammy but I was sweating from the sheer amount of physical exertion.

I gripped Newt's hand as I writhed on the bed. He winced at my sudden amount of strength with each contraction.

My pillow was drenched in sweat and tears. The pain medication could only do so much.

Newt was whispering words of encouragement, trying to remain calm. The midwife wasn't raising any alarms which helped me keep my calm as well.

Finally, with one last push and grunt, our baby was born.

Amelia Evelyn Scamander. My little girl. I held her wet body, still attached to the cord.

She cried and wailed when the midwife took her away to be cleaned up.

Newt handed the midwife a soft blue blanket from the duffel bag to wrap Amelia in.

"You were right," said Newt.

"Amelia Evelyn Scamander," I repeated the name aloud.

"Beautiful," Newt sniffed. He let a tear slip down his cheek as Amelia was returned to me.

She was a smaller baby, though she did come a week early. Other than that, she was perfectly healthy. Amelia had the tiniest tuft of dark hair on her head, undoubtedly from me.

Newt stared down at our baby and me with wonder in his tear filled eyes. "I'm a dad," he whispered with joy.


	30. Amelia

Newt's POV

One year later:

Little Amelia sat cooing softly in her mother's lap. Jeanne grabbed her little hands and Amelia wrapped her fingers around Jeanne's thumbs, gigging up at me.

I smiled at them. A mooncalf bounced over and nudged my leg then went to sniff my baby girl.

Amelia was getting rather big as she was approaching her first birthday.

Bunty, my hired creature keeper and babysitter, hustled into the room with a sack of mooncalf feed.

Upon seeing her I said "Oh no, Bunty, that's quite all right. I was just about to do that. You can leave early if you'd like."

She set down the sack of feed. Mooncalves sniffed around her curiously. "I can do it, Mr. Scamander," she insisted. "You go on and spend time with your family."

"Alright," I said, looking down at Jeanne and Amelia in the rocking chair.

Amelia reached her hand down to pet the little calf and it made a little chirp in contentment.

Jeanne gently stroked the little girl's hair and hummed a tune. Amelia's hair was beginning to lighten so it was no longer as dark as Jeanne's like when she was born. Her eyes were now a dark greenish-brown and her hair was coming in curly.

I walked over and kissed Amelia on the head then Jeanne on the cheek.

"I'll be off to the ministry soon," I said gently.

Jeanne looked up at me. "Your travel license?" she inquired.

I nodded.

Jeanne stood and set Amelia down on the floor to allow her to stumble around. It had been a difficult month trying to baby-proof a zoo after she had started walking.

She had little wings too, but no bigger that that of a swooping evil. They were feathered like Jeanne's, dark amber in color, and too small for her to fly just yet (thank Merlin).

Amelia's wings had grown in when she was about two months old.

When Jeanne had first awoken to the fresh growth of Amelia's wings, she had shrieked in excitement. But, as I was in the other room, I thought they were in danger. Boy, was that a scare. I was delighted once everything was explained afterwards.

"Alright," Jeanne said, straightening my bow tie.

Amelia began giggling profusely as a couple mooncalves surrounded her and began sniffing. She fell onto her bottom and began clapping. They licked her face, probably tasting some of her lunch still left on her cheeks.

Jeanne put her hands on her hips playfully and shook her head with a grin.

"Alright, alright," I said, shooing the calves away. Bunty called them with the promise of food and they went over, gobbling it up happily.

I hoisted Amelia into the air and kissed her cheeks and neck until she giggled.

She mimicked my kissing noises and puckered lips. "Da!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, daddy's got to go out for a little while," I said, resting her on my hip. "Mummy will stay here with you, Amy."

I handed her back to Jeanne, gave them each a kiss once more, then went out and apparated to the Ministry of Magic building.

I had a meeting to attend.


	31. Dumbledore

Newt's POV

After my hearing at the Ministry of Magic, the board had decided to decline the lift to my travel ban after I had declined to join them—more so, Theseus—as an Auror.

I had also found out that both Credence and Grindelwald were loose in Europe somewhere. _Great_.

My brother had tried to persuade me but I refused; I didn't like picking sides. He had pulled me into a hug before I left the Ministry and informed me that, "They're watching you."

I assumed "They" referred to the board within the Ministry. Why else would they want me to become an Auror? Honestly, they should have offered the position to Jeanne. She is one tough woman.

Back out on the streets of London once more, I spotted a Ministry man on my tail as Theseus had warned. I magicked a spell and quite literally blew him away.

I shuffled forward faster now through the crowd. I reached an alleyway between two monuments and that of a floating leather glove . . . It motioned at me then pointed to a figure atop the white domed building.

The hand moved into the shape of an outstretched hand. I took it in mine and I was immediately apparated to the top of the building. Now on the roof, the glove returned to normality. I moved along the roof then recognized the figure that was facing away from me, looking at the London skyline.

"Dumbledore," I said announcing myself. "Are there less conspicuous rooftops full of them?"

The man turned and smiled at me. "I do enjoy a view," he said. Dumbledore waved his wand off the rooftop and mumbled _"Nebulous."_

Clouds of fog began to float down over London covering the gray houses and statues alike.

Now undercover, we apparated down to the ground for a stroll and chat.

"How was it?" Dumbledore asked.

"There still convinced that you sent me to New York," I answered sheepishly.

"And you told them I didn't?" he asked.

"Yes, even though you did." We moved through the fog.

I continued: "You told me where to find that trafficked Thunderbird, Dumbledore. You knew that I would take him home, and you knew that I would have to take him through Muggle borders."

Dumbledore smiled. "I've always felt an affinity with great magical birds. There's a story in my family that a Phoenix will move to any Dumbledore in desperate need. They say my great-grandfather had one and then it took flight when he died," he explained. "Never to return."

"With all due respect, Professor, I don't believe for a minute that's why you told me about the Thunderbird," I mumbled.

We apparated suddenly.

"Credence is in Paris, Newt," said Dumbledore. "Trying to trace his real family. I take it, you've heard the rumors about who he really is?"

I thought for a moment. "No," I responded.

I followed the Professor as he climbed into the back of a parked double-decker bus.

"The Purebloods think he's that last of an important French line," Dumbledore explained. "A baby who everyone thought lost."

"Not Leta's brother?" I hoped.

"That's what the whispers are about."


	32. The Card

"Pureblood or not," Dumbledore continued. "I know this: an Obscurus grows in the absence of love—as a dark twin, an only friend. If Creedence has a real brother or sister out there that could take his place. . . he might yet be saved."

He paused for a moment then went on.

"Wherever Creedence is in Paris, he's either in danger or a danger to others. We may not know who he is yet, but he needs to be found . . . And I rather hope you might be the one to find him."

Dumbledore produced a card with a glowing symbol from his jacket sleeve like a muggle magician.

"What's that?" I asked.

"An address," the professor answered simply. "Of a very old acquaintance of mine. A safe-house in Paris, reinforced with enchantments."

"Safe-house? Why would I need a safe-house in Paris?"

"Oh, I hope you won't but should things go terribly wrong in any way, it's good to have a place to go for, you know, a cup of tea."

"No—" I began as Dumbledore stood. A muggle was about to enter the parked bus we sat on. "No, no, no. Absolutely not."

Dumbledore had Apparated so I went after him.

"Because I'm banned from international travel, Dumbledore. If I leave the country, they will put me in Azkaban and they'll throw away the key. I have a wife, sir! A child too!"

"Do you know why I admire you, Newt?" the professor asked calmly.

"What?" His question had been rather off topic.

"More, perhaps, than any man I know," continued Dumbledore. He looked at me intently. "You do not seek power," the professor explained. "Or popularity. You simply ask: is a thing right, in itself? And if it is you do it no matter the cost."

He turned and began walking across the bridge.

"That's all very well, Dumbledore," I began. "But forgive me for asking, why can't you go?"

The professor stopped walking, still faced away from me. He finally looked; his eyes facing down. "I cannot move against Grindelwald." Dumbledore paused. "It has to be you."

I didn't respond but shuffled my feet awkwardly.

"Well, I can't blame you," the professor continued. "In your shoes, I'd probably refuse too." He plucked the golden card from my hand. "It's late. Good evening, Newt." He turned and Apparated.

"What? Wait, no!" Dumbledore was gone. "Oh, come on," I mumbled to myself. The nerve of that man sometimes . . . His gloved hand appeared once more, waving the golden card temptingly.

It floated along then placed the card into my jacket pocket and gave it a pat.

Picket, my Bowtruckle, popped up from said coat pocket, confused as to why a card had just invaded his space.

"Dumbledore—" I groaned. The hand was gone.

~~~

As I reached me and Jeanne's flat, the living room light could be seen flashing on and off behind the curtains.

I opened the front door and stalked inside slowly.

It was only one of the baby nifflers, bouncing on the shiny lamp chain. The chain pulled off the lamp, the tiny creature went with it, settling to shove the gold chain into his pouch. Upon me catching him in the act, he ran off.

I heard clanging from the kitchen. Another niffler pup was rolling on the balance and shoving silver weights into its pouch. I huffed and put a put over the top of one scuttling across the dinner table. I grabbed the one off the balance and put her in my pocket, then the one off the dinner table.

The final pup was toying with the shiny cork in a champagne bottle. The cork popped and suddenly, the little creature was sailing across the room.

 _"Bunty!"_ I called down the stairwell. "Bunty?" No response. "Bunty, the baby nifflers are loose again.

"So sorry, Mr. Scamander," she said, plucking up the last pup who was wrestling with the champagne cork.

I placed the ones I had caught into her arms for her to lock up.

"I've fed nearly everyone," said Bunty. "Pinky's had his nose drops—"

"And Alcie?" I asked.

"And Alcie's droppings are nearly normal again."

"Wonderful," I responded. "You can, erm—you can clock off now." I looked down at her scratched up fingers. "You can leave the Kelpie to me."

"But—"

"I don't want you losing fingers over it."

We marched down to the Kelpie pool. I pulled off my blue coat and Bunty took it from me.

I was just about to leap into the pool when "Da!" called a little voice. A hand tugged at the end of my trouser's.

"Hello, Amy," I greeted with a smile.


	33. Married

Amy let go of my trousers and waddled around my legs. I stooped down and hoisted her up into my arms.

Merlin, she was getting big.

Her curly hair that resembled mine bounced as she giggled.

I felt something sticky in her tiny golden wings.

"What have you gotten into now?" I mumbled as I spun her around. Feathers were nearly impossible to wash.

"Jeanne?" I called up the stairs.

"Yes, love?"  
She appeared at the top.

"I think Amy has something sticky in her wings."

" _Again_?"

"Again," I confirmed.

Jeanne sighed. "I'll take her. You take care of the Kelpie."

"How'd you know I was about to—"

She kissed my cheek and took our daughter from my arms.  
Jeanne _could_ be rather mysterious sometimes.

After they disappeared up the stairs, I dove into the Kelpie pool. For a moment, I just floated in the water, waiting.

Something whirled past me, leaving me flipping around in a swirl of bubbles.

The Kelpie came back around. This time, I grabbed ahold of the beast and it took me for a ride. We leapt out of the water, allowing me to breath for a moment, only to splash back down.

I pulled the reins, guiding Kelpie in towards the platform. I dismounted then quickly rubbed some ointment in his wound.

Bunty grabbed a bucket of fish allowing the Kelpie to eat as a treat/distraction while I worked on him.

When the fish were gone, so was the Kelpie.

~~~

Jeanne's POV

The doorbell rang.

With a sticky Amelia still in hand, I answered the door.

There before me stood Queenie and Jacob.

I had no idea they were coming.

"Jeanne, dear!" exclaimed the witch. She embraced me. "Oh my goodness, look at this little bean!"

Amelia shied into my shoulder.

"You're alright, darling," I mumbled to my little girl. "I was just about to wash her up."

Jacob shuffled into the flat. "She's a cutie," he slurred. He appeared drunk.

"Who's at the door, dear?" Newt called as he came up the stairs. He noticed our guests. "Jacob, Queenie? Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes," Queenie assured. "But how 'bout I tell you over supper."

~~~

Queenie whipped up something something delicious quickly.

Steaming piles of food soon appeared on four plates, and one little bowl.

By this time, I had washed Amelia. She sat at the table with a towel around her wings. She was very much enjoying the bowl of mash put in front of her.

"So, erm, what's the news?" Newt asked Queenie.

"Tina and I aren't talkin'," the witch began. She tucked a bib into the collar of Jacob's shirt.

"Why?" I asked.

"Aw, well, you know, she found it about Jacob and I seein' each other and she didn't like it." She served Jacob his meal as she spoke.  
"Not allowed to date No-Majes, not allowed to marry 'em cause of the law. Blah, blah, blah. She was all in a tizzy about you two."

Jacob dropped his spoon.

I looked over to see Amelia was having an easier time eating than him. There was something odd about the muggle.

"About me and Jeanne?" Newt asked.

"Mhmm," Queenie affirmed. "It's _Spellbound_ , I brought it for you." Queenie produced three magazine and floated it to the table.  
"Newt Scamander with fiancé Leta LeStrange," she read the headline. 

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked to Newt.

"No, my brother Theseus is marrying Leta. They've got the headline wrong," Newt explained.

"Huh . . . Oh dear," Queenie realized. "Tina was quite worried about you two. Which is kinda why she's _extra_ angry with me. Anyway, now she's dating this Auror named Achilles Tulliver."

Jacob started laughing hysterically. _"Tulliver!"_ he repeated.

Queenie laughed among with him. "Well, we're real excited to be here, Newt, Jeanne. It's a special trip for us. You see, Jacob and I, we're gettin' married!"

"I'm marrying Jacob!" Jacob shouted, then splashed his drink in his face.

I resisted the urge to drop my jaw.

Queenie produced confetti from her wand and laughed awkwardly.

Amy squirmed in her seat as she attempted to catch a piece of glitter which dissipated before it reached her fingers.

 _You've enchanted him, haven't you?_ I asked Queenie via her mind.

"What? I have not," the witch protested, wiping the juice from Jacob's face.

"Queenie you've brought him here against his will," Newt chimed in.

"I have not," Queenie insisted. "Look, he's happy!"

"Then you won't mind if I—" Newt produced his wand.

Queenie stood, blocking Jacob from him. "Please don't," she said quietly.

I stood to join my husband. "Queenie you've got nothing to fear if you want to get married. We can just lift the enchantment, and he can tell us himself."


	34. New York All Over Again

Jeanne's POV

As Newt pointed his wand to Jacob, the man began grinning oddly. "Whatcha got there? Whatcha gonna do, Mr. Scamander?" he laughed.

 _"Sergito,"_ Newt uttered.

A pink enchantment floated off of Jacob. Her magic turned into a beating heart then dissipated.

Jacob was left looking rather sweaty and disoriented.

"Congratulations on your engagement, Jacob," said Newt.

"Wait, what?" said the muggle, confused.

I turned to Queenie who stood looking rather guilty in our living room.

"Oh, no, you didn't," Jacob mumbled in disbelief.

Queenie began to pack her bags and leave.

"Queenie!" Jacob called after her as she stormed out the door.

He turned back to me and Newt. "It's very nice to see you two, and the baby. Where the hell am I, right now?"

"Our flat, in London," Jeanne said.

Jacob huffed and slapped his leg. "I always wanted to go here!" He went out the door after the witch. "Queenie!" Jacob called once more before he shut the door.

The flat fell silent.

"Well," I began softly. "That was—"

"Eventful," Newt finished. As he stood, he noticed something on the floor of the living room. " _Papyrus repairo_ ," he said. With a flick of his wand, the torn pieces of paper began to become whole once more.

"What is it, love?" I asked, hoisting Amelia from her chair.

"A postcard . . . from Paris," Newt said. "Written by _Tina,"_ he realized.

"She's there looking for Creedence. I knew it," I said.

A knock came from the door, causing Newt to drop the card.

"I got this," I said. "You go tend to the creatures." I knew Newt had been itching to check on them all day.

"Thank you, Jeanne," Newt said. He kissed my cheek, then Amy's curly little head, then rushed off downstairs.

I answered the door. "Oh, hello again Jacob."

"Hi," he said hurriedly. Jacob was rather wet from the rain.

Amelia laughed.

"Hi, cutie," Jacob smiled back. "Where's Newt?"

"He just went downstairs," I said, pointing to the basement door.

As Jacob started down the stairs, Newt was already coming up. He had his case with him. I knew that meant one thing: we were leaving.

"Queenie left a postcard," Newt began as he hustled up the stairs. "Tina's in Paris, looking for Creedence."

"Queenie's gonna go straight for Tina," Jacob realized. "Okay, we're going to France, pal."

I bounced Amy on my hip. "Got her things?" I asked.

"Already in the case, love," Newt said.

"Wonderful, let me grab my harness for my wings," I said, setting Amy down then rushing into our bedroom.

Now greatly off balance, I walked back into the living room.

"Ready, dear?" Newt asked. He looked rather worried for me now.

I picked up Amy and put her in a fabric sling on my back which balanced me out once more. "Ready."

Newt hugged me from behind and took Jacob by the arm. In a second, the four of us had Apparated.

~~~

We landed softly in a vast open field in the UK somewhere.

"So Jacob, that man Tina's been seeing," I began. I worried about her sometimes.

"Don't worry, Tina's gonna see the four of us together and it's gonna be like New York all over again."

"I certainly hope not," Newt mumbled.

"No, the fun, mystery parts, I mean," said Jacob excitedly. "The adventures, right?"

"He's an Auror, Queenie said," I continued.

"Yeah, he's an Auror, so what?" Jacob confirmed. "Don't worry about him."

He wasn't seeing my point.

"Jacob, I was an Auror," I explained.

"Oh yeah, that's right," the muggle realized.

"What I'm getting at is, there's a reason I ended up with that Second Salemer lady in New York. Aurors always get stuck in the wrong crowds. It's best not to be attached to them," I explained.

"Tina knows that, right?" Jacob asked.

"I'm not so sure she does . . ."


	35. The Apparition

Jeanne's POV

As we walked to the cliff face, there stood a strange looking man in a raincoat. He held a staff and next to him sat a bucket.

"Who's that?" Jacob asked.

"He's the only way I could leave the country without documentation," Newt explained.

"You don't suffer from motion sickness, do you?" I asked Jacob.

"I don't do well on boats, no," the muggle responded.

I looked to Newt. "He'll be fine," he assured me.

"Leaves in one minute," the stranger said. "Fifty galleons."

"No, we said thirty," Newt reasoned.

"Yeah well, you're going to France. That's thirty. Plus twenty more to keep me from saying, 'I saw Newt Scamander leaving the country.' Price of fame, pal," the man grinned cynically.

I had to resist the urge to punch him square in the jaw.

Newt reached in his pocket and reluctantly offered up fifty galleons.

"Ten seconds," the man said, counting the money.

The rusty bucket at the man's feet began to wobble and kick.

Newt took my hand, then Jacob's, and stared down into the empty bucket as it spun this was and that.

I spun Amelia in her sling to my front and held onto her bottom with my free hand.

The man continued his countdown. "Three, two, one."

Newt stepped his foot down into the bucket and in an instant, we were gone.

~~~

Now on the bustling streets of Paris, Newt began to lead us to the magical statue that was the French equivalent of the brick portal to Diagon Alley.

I moved Amy in her sling once more around to straddle my back to allow me to keep my balance.

As we reached a statue of the woman with her flowing dress, a guard stood in front.

Newt quickly uttered a spell making the guard disoriented. He pulled Jacob through the concrete base of the statue and into the French wizarding world.

The streets within were much less busy.

Newt ran and set his case down in the middle of the brick road.

I smirked. I loved it when he got this excited.

Newt uttered a spell then blew gold from the end of his wand. The magical dust expelled outwards, fluttering to land on the ground.

 _"A_ _ccio_ Niffler," he then pointed to the case. The Niffler popped out and sat "innocently" on top of the closed case. "Hey, get to looking," Newt ordered.

The creature jumped off and scurried along the gold trails.

Memories and footsteps of people from the previous night's events began to emerge.

Newt shoved the tip of his wand into the pavement and a new picture appeared. "That's a Kappa . . . A Japanese water demon."

A ghostly silhouette in heels clicked along the golden footstep path.

"Tina?" I questioned.

Newt followed the ghostly figure, finding that the Niffler has continued sniffing even after Tina's silhouette had disappeared. The creature stopped moving and began smelling a spot of something on the ground.

Newt crouched down and tasted it with his fingers. He then resorted to licking the pavement in broad daylight.

"And . . . we're licking the dirt now," Jacob mumbled.

Merlin, I loved that man, but boy could Newt make a fool of himself.

The Niffler chattered.

Newt held his wand to his ear and listened to last night's events.

" _Revelio_ ," I now uttered a spell of my own.

A new, enormous ghostly image appeared. Huge golden paw prints appeared underneath the beast.

"Newt, what made those?" Jacob asked, worried.

"That is a Zouwu," Newt breathed in amazement. "A Chinese creature. They are incredibly fast and incredibly powerful. They can travel a thousand miles in a day and this one, this one could take you from one part of Paris to the next in a single leap."


	36. The Gentleman

Jeanne's POV  
The Niffler chattered once more and rolled in the middle of the street.

"Oh, good boy," I said, walking over the the creature. "Newt, she was here. Tina stood here," I explained. "She has incredibly narrow feet, have you noticed?" I realized, putting my foot next to hers.

"Darling your feet are just wide," Newt mumbled. He turned seeing a new apparition appear. "Someone came towards her . . ."

A brown feather floated down in front of him. With the flick of his wand, Newt enchanted it.

"Follow that feather!" he said.

~~~

Newt's POV  
The feather got us nowhere after it decided to rain.

Instead, I captured the feather and put it in a little bubble where it could spin as it pleased.

The lot of us decided we were hungry after our feather chase had been unsuccessful and Amy was getting fussy after being strapped to her mother's back all day.

So, we took some seats at a little patio-side restaurant.

As we waited for the server, Jacob looked over to a French couple whispering sweet nothings to each other.

He smiled sadly. "You know what I miss about Queenie," Jacob began. "Everything . . ."

Jeanne squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"I even miss the stuff that drove me nuts, like the mind reading." He laughed half-heartedly.

I kept my eyes trained on the people in the crowd, not really listening.

"You know what I mean?" Jacob said.

"Sorry?" I asked. I hadn't caught anything he'd been saying.

Jeanne kicked my shoe.

"Oh, I was just saying," Jacob continued. "You sure the guy's here that we're lookin' for?"

I went back to staring at the feather under glass that sat in the center of our table.

It began tapping against the bubble more rapidly.

As a man walked past, I lifted it.

The feather floated back into the brim of the gentleman's top hat.

I stood quickly. "Bonjour, monsieur," I stuttered. That was all the French I knew.

The man turned away.

"No—sorry, um we were just wondering if you'd come across a friend of ours," I explained.

"Tina Goldstein," said Jacob.

"Monsieur, Paris is a large city," the gentleman began.

"Yes, but she's an Auror. And when Aurors go missing, the Ministry tends to come looking so . . . You know, I suppose it'd be better if we just report her absence," I mumbled to Jacob.

"Is she tall?" the stranger asked suddenly. "Dark hair, nice face?"

Jacob and I nodded feverishly.

"I think I someone like this last night," the man said. "Perhaps if I showed you where?"

"Yes if you wouldn't mind, that'd be lovely," I said.

The man turned then cocked his head for us to follow. I looked to Jeanne quickly.

"You go ahead, love," she said. "I'll meet you back at the statue at dusk."

I nodded quickly then gave her a peck on the cheek. Jeanne hoisted my suitcase up onto the table then grabbed Amy's bag form within.

"Take your case," Jeanne said. "You might be needing it."

I gave Amy a kiss on the forehead before she could grab onto my hair. She'd been doing that lately. "Goodbye, Amy," I said softly, tapping her nose.

As I turned back, Jacob was smiling at the sight of us. The stranger had his hands in his pockets, waiting.


	37. Zouwu

Along the Seine, beneath the arching bridges of Paris was where the Gentleman lead us to. But a much less picturesque place than the one you may be imagining; he lead us to the sewers. 

I walked ahead of Jacob as we descended. We traversed through a boiler room, then down further next to running water. 

What first appeared to be a heap of clothes in the corner soon stood upright as the Gentleman cleared his throat. 

"Tina," I smiled. Jacob waved hello.

As I turned to look back at our entrance, the Gentleman had produced cell bars, blocking our exit. 

"No, wait!" I said, rushing over to the barricaded door.

"My apologies," said the Gentleman. "Mr. Scamander, I shall return and release you . . . once Creedence is dead."

"C'mon, wait," Tina pleaded.

"You see," the Gentleman continued, "either he dies, or I do . . ." His voice trailed off. " _No, no, no_ ," he mumbled. He began to grasp at his eye then sunk to the ground. Then, he lay motionless.

"Well, that's not the best start to a rescue attempt," I murmured. 

"Oh, this was a rescue attempt?" Tina asked, now walking away from the bars. "You just lost me my only lead."

"Well, how was the investigation going before we turned up?" I asked quietly. 

The cell door swung open, Pickett sitting on the keyhole. Jacob laughed at my Bowtruckle's feat. _"Newt!"_ he called, seeing the Gentleman was still unmoving. 

"Well done, Pick," I said, taking my Bowtruckle back and placing him in my pocket. 

I leaned down to inspect the body. "So, you need this man, you said?" I asked Tina.

"I think he knows where Creedence is, Mr. Scamander," she said with deadly calmness.

A guttural roar sounded from the streets above us.

"Well, that'll be that Zouwu," I said.

~~~

Jeanne's POV

It was now dusk.

With Amelia on my hip, I began making my way back to the statue that lead to the Paris version of Diagon Alley. 

An immense cry of a beast echoed two streets over.

" _Newt . . ._ " I scolded. 

By the sound of building facades being ripped off and hitting the ground, I could tell it was a large beast; much too large to be any one of Newt's. I wouldn't let him keep anything larger than the Kelpie under the flat unless absolutely necessary. 

I began making my way towards the sounds of destruction. Newt would surely be over there.

" _Newt_ , get outta there!" called a familiar voice. It was Jacob, running for cover. 

Newt placed his case down in front of the beast. It roared at his small stature.

He produced a little cat toy from behind his back. The beast calmed, its eyes trained on the little bell and feathers Newt held on a stick.

My jaw dropped.

Wizards and Muggles looked on at the sight. 

Newt simply dropped the cat toy into his open case and the beast followed, disappearing into the endless space. The case latched itself and the beast was gone.

People began to emerge from behind cars and buildings, whispering in amazement. I saw Tina amongst the crowd; they had found her.

Newt noticed me standing aside and holding Amelia. "Jeanne!" He rushed over.

"I'm glad I gave you your case to hold onto," I laughed.

Newt kissed my cheek softly and pulled me into a tight hug. I could sense he had been worried. "Are you alright?" He took my face in his calloused hands, looking me over. 

"Yes, of course, love," I said, smiling softly. "We're both just fine." 

"Good," Newt said, kissing Amy's forehead, "because we've got to go."

And with that, he took my hand and we Apparated.


	38. The Calling

Jeanne's POV

Within the walls of the safe house, Newt opened and entered his case. "I'm going to tend to the Zouwu," he said simply.

"Be careful, love," I said and put Amy down on the sofa for a much-needed nap. I removed my coat, letting my wings uncurl from their bindings. Stretching outward, the dark feathers brushed the walls of the living room.

Amy mimicked my actions with a tired smile then promptly fell asleep.

Tina took a seat in an armchair, watching Amelia kindly. "She really looks like Newt," she said softly as not to wake the toddler.

"I know," I mumbled back. "I'm a little upset about it."

Tina laughed quietly then went back to reading her little book.

Newt appeared from within the open case. "She's responded well to the dittany," he explained about the Zouwu in a whisper after seeing Amy asleep on the sofa.

I stood and helped him up from the case.

"She was born to run, you see," he continued. "I think she's, I think she's just lacking in confidence . . ." he trailed off.

Tina stood, purposefully, shutting her book. "Mr. Scamander, have you got anything in your case that might help revive this man?"

The Gentleman still lay motionless on another armchair.

"I need to question him," Tina continued. "I think he knows who Credence really is, and the scars on his hands suggest an unbreakable vow."

"I've noticed, too," I said.

Newt produced a small glass vial from his pocket, popped the top off, and wafted it under the Gentleman's nose. He stirred momentarily.

" _Lumos_ ," Newt muttered.

I pried open the man's eye. A small worm squirmed near his eyelid then disappeared.

"What was that?" Tina whispered.

"There must be a Waterdragon in that sewer," Newt explained. "They carry these parasites, you see. They um . . . Jeanne?"

"Hmm?"

"In the pocket of my case, you'll find—"

"Tweezers," I said, already walking over. "On it." I passed them to Newt.

"Need me to hold—" I began, the end of his illuminated wand was already in his mouth.

Newt sheepishly pulled the wand from his lips and passed it to me.

"You might not want to watch," he said, taking up the tweezers. Newt grabbed ahold of the parasite and pulled the squirming string-like being from the Gentleman's moist open eye.

"Take that for me, will you Jacob?" Newt said, passing the tweezers to the Muggle.

Jacob grimaced. "Calamari," he joked, disgusted.

The Gentleman sat up just a bit. "Must . . . kill him . . ." he breathed.

"Who?" Tina pressed. "Credence?"

He lost consciousness once more.

"It may take him a few hours to recover," Newt explained. "The parasite's poison is quite strong."

"I'll go back to the Ministry with what I've got," Tina decided, taking up her jacket. "It was nice seeing you, Mr. Scamander, Mrs. Scamander." She made her way out of the door swiftly.

"Wait, Tina!" Jacob protested. She was gone.

As Newt, Jacob, and I watched her disappear into the crowd, a dark shadow crossed over the safe house. Like that of a black sheet, the illusion flew through the city and down the main street. It blanketed the city of Paris, rising off of buildings like smoke.

"Grindelwald . . ." Newt breathed. "He's calling his followers . . ."

"It's too late," I said, touching Newt's shoulder. "This must mean Grindelwald has come for Credence. He might already have him."

"It's not too late," Newt said, taking up his case. "We can still get to him first."


	39. Theseus

Newt's POV

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked as I stepped out of the door.

"The French Ministry of Magic," I said.

"That's the last place Credence would go," Jeanne countered, grabbing me by the arm of my blue coat. 

"There's a box hidden in the Ministry, Jeanne. A box that can tell us who Credence really is."

"A box? What're you talking about?" Jacob asked.

"Trust me," I said, taking Jeanne's hand. 

Jeanne realized she needed to come with me. 

"Jacob, would you be able to watch Amelia for the hour?" Jeanne asked. "I've just put her down for a nap so she shouldn't even fuss."

"Yeah, sure, I guess," Jacob shrugged.

"Wonderful, thank you. _Accio._ " The items began appearing from within my case. "Here's her bag, a bottle just in case," Jeanne said, handing them over to Jacob.

"Mr. Flamel may be around to help if she wakes," I said.

"Flamel . . . ?" Jacob breathed, confused. "Can you magic up a little food for me too?" he asked sheepishly.

A roast beef sandwich appeared in Jacob's hands. "You guys are amazing."

"We will be back before you know it," Jeanne said, giving Jacob a hug and a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

And with that, Jeanne and I were out on the streets of Paris. 

"The box is in the ancestral records room, Jeanne, so it'll be three floors down," I explained, setting down my case in the alleyway. I produced a vial.

"Is that polyjuice?" she asked softly. 

"Just enough to get me inside." I downed it.

Jeanne looked upon my new face and grimaced. "Oh . . ."

"It's my brother Theseus. He's an Auror," I took up my case, "and a hugger."

"I can see that," Jeanne mumbled as I went off. She pulled up her wild hair into a tight bun to look more formal. 

We entered the Ministry. 

Upon the balcony staring down at us was none other than the _real_ Theseus. 

I took Jeanne by the hand and walked swiftly under the balcony. 

"I don't suppose you can Dispparate on Ministry premises," I said quickly. 

"Nope," Jeanne affirmed just as I changed back. "Though your face is much better, I will admit . . . Newt?" She stopped at a message board.

_"Urgence! Urgence! Un sorcier suivi, Newt Scamander, est entré au ministère des affaires magiques."_

"Newt!" called a voice. It was Theseus.

Jeanne and I began running.

"Why is he chasing us?" Jeanne asked.

"I think I may have mentioned we have a very complicated relationship," I said, shuffling around the corner.

"Newt, stop!" Theseus shouted again.

"I didn't think _this_ complicated," Jeanne said. "Does he want to kill you?"

"Frequently," I said, running past a large tower of cases stacked upon each other. 

Theseus yelled a spell causing the cases to go flying.

Jeanne simply countered it, holding her wand upright to keep the cases suspended in the air. "He needs to control his temper," she said. With a flick of her wrist, she sent Theseus flying backward into a rolling chair, bound his hands behind his back, and spun him into an empty office.

"I think that might have been the best moment of revenge in my life," I laughed quietly. With a pass of my wand, the cases returned to their rightful places on the cart.

We reached the front desk of the archive. The secretary sat waiting.

"This is Leta Lestrange," I lied, gesturing to Jeanne.

"Yes, and this is my fiancé," Jeanne said, smiling softly.

 _"Allez-y,"_ the secretary said finally.

The large doors to the archive swung open.


	40. Nicholas Flamel

Jacob's POV

I woke up to the sound of a baby crying. Amy had seemingly finished her nap.

I sighed. "C'mere cutie," I mumbled softly, picking her up.

I bounced Amy softly, shushing her. "Mommy and Daddy will be back soon," I said.

Amy seemed to calm.

"Okay . . . I got this," I said to myself.

As I turned around with Amy in my arms to sit back in my armchair, a pale figure greeted me. He was ancient looking with his slender hands clasped together in front of him.

I gulped. "Are you a ghost?" I ventured.

"No, no. I'm alive," the stranger reassured me. "But I'm an alchemist and therefore, immortal."

"You don't look a day over three seventy-five," I joked nervously. "I'm sorry that we didn't knock."

"Oh, no matter. Albus told me some friends might be dropping by." He extended a hand. "Nicolas Flamel."

I shifted Amy to one side to better shake his hand. "Jacob Kowalski," I said.

Flamel moved further into the house towards a table of odd knick-knacks and glass things. He stopped at a crystal ball with swirling lights inside. "At last, we see some development," he said peering into it.

"I've seen one of these before," I said. "It was at the fair. There was this dame there and she had a veil and I gave her a nickle and she told me about my future. And . . . she missed out on quite a bit actually."

As I peered into the crystal ball, two figures appeared. A man and a woman walking side by side.

"Hey, wait, that's the kid. That's Creedence," I realized.

The image changed. "Hey! That's Queenie, there she is. Hi, baby!" I yelled into the little ball. "Where is this? Is this here?"

"Yes, this is the Lestrange tomb. It lies in the cemetery of Père Lachaise," Flamel explained.

"I'm coming, baby! Stay right there!" I said.

Then I realized I still had Amy in my arms. "Uh, are you able to watch Amelia a minute?" I asked Flamel. "She's really well-behaved."

"I suppose I—"

"Thank you, Mr. Flamel," I said, passing Amy to him. "Oh, and—" I looked over to where the man whose parasite problem Newt had fixed had been resting. He was gone. "Nevermind! I'm sorry I gotta go!" and with that I was out the door.

~~~

Flamel's POV

The small child—Amelia, Mr. Kowalski said her name was—was quite heavy for me.

"Can you walk yet?" I asked her, lowering her to the ground. She attempted to pull at my hair on the way down.

Still, Amelia stood on her own reached up for my hand.

Her grip was much less painful that Mr. Kowalski's.

I watched as the crystal ball changed once more. Scenes of wizards and witches watching Grindelwald fling deadly spells crossed the surface.

I moved over to my closet, Amelia still gripping my hand as we went, and pulled out a large book. I turned through the pages furiously until I found the one I needed.

"What's happening?" asked the photograph.

"Exactly what he said would happen," I explained. "Grindelwald rallies at the cemetary tonight and there will be death."

"Then you gotta go," answered the portrait.

"What? I haven't seen action in two hundred years!"

"Flamel, you can do this. We believe in you."

I closed the book.

"Okay, dear. Let's get ready," I said softly to Amelia.

~~~

Newt's POV

 _"Lumos,"_ Jeanne uttered as we entered the archives.

She looked beautiful in the light that I just couldn't help myself. "You know your eyes really are—"

"Are what?" she asked softly as if not to disturb the files.

"I'm not supposed to say."

The little ball of light went off to find the Lestrange section.

I produced a clipping of newspaper I kept in my pocket.

"It's just a picture of you from the paper . . . see it's interesting because your eyes in newsprint . . . but in reality they have this effect to them, Jeanne. It's like fire in water, dark water. And I've only ever seen that . . . I've only ever seen that in _s . . ."_

I couldn't get past an _s_ sound.

Jeanne's eyes softened. "Salamanders," she realized.


	41. Yusef Kama

Newt's POV

 _BANG!_ went the wall to my left.

Jeanne grabbed me by the hand and pulled me to hide between the rows. The shelves around us began floating as someone had summoned them. We hopped on the back of a shelve, floating along with it as others around us rearranged. 

"Records moved to Lestrange family tomb at Père Lachaise," a voice read. They had accessed the Lestrange file. 

A pause. Then, a spell was uttered and the bookshelf we were on began turning around. 

"Hello, Newt," said Leta Lestrange, holding the envelope from her file. 

"Hello, Leta," I said awkwardly, still clinging to the side of the shelf.

"Hi," Jeanne mumbled. 

The librarian rounded the corner slowly, flanked by three cat-like creatures prowling at her sides.

"Matagot," Jeanne and I realized. 

"They won't hurt you unless—"

 _"Stupefy!"_ Leta yelled.

One cat split into three. 

"Unless you attack them," I finished. 

"Leta!" Jeanne called, taking the woman's arm and pulling her onto the bookcase just as it began moving.

The Matagots were chasing all of us now as we ran through the shifting shelves. 

I threw my case down, the latches flipping open. "Into the case! Go!" 

We disappeared within.

I ran through the many environments until I reached the Zouwu. Quickly, I mounted him and we burst through the lid of the case. 

The Zouwu flung the Matagots around like play-things. I deflected their bites off of my side with the now-closed leather case. 

_"Ascendio!"_ I yelled. In an instant, the shelves lifted us up to the second floor. 

With a mighty roar, the Zouwu opened a portal and we jumped through, landing in a cemetery. Now out of the Ministry, the Matagots turned into regular-sized cats and rather docile as well.

"Well done, well done," I praised the large beast. It put a heavy paw around my body

Jeanne and Leta emerged from the case. 

As the Zouwu got a little rough with play for my liking, Jeanne produced a furry little bobble on a stick and shook it, catching the beast's attention with a bell. The Zouwu released me and disappeared back inside the open case.

Jeanne breathed out a sigh of relief and hugged me tightly. 

"That was close," I mumbled into her shoulder.

"Too close," she said, kissing my cheek. 

As we pulled away, I realized Leta stood awkwardly at the side of the case.

"Right, erm," I spoke up. "Let's go."

Leta entered the Lestrange Tomb first. It was a large, white marble building with walled-in coffins. The monument was rather grand compared to the rest of Père Lachaise and was very well kept.

The sound of hushed voices pricked my ears. 

Leta rounded a corner, wand drawn. "Stop!" she ordered. 

I realized the man in front of her was the same one we had pulled the parasite from. Behind him stood Credence and another woman.

"Is that really you?" said the man. "My little sister?"

"So if he's your brother," Credence began, stepping towards Leta, "then who am I?"

"I don't know," Leta said honestly. 

"I'm tired of living with no name, no history . . . just help me in my story, then you can end it," Credence said to the man. 

"Your story is our story," the stranger said to Credence. "Our story," he repeated to Leta. 

"No, Yusuf," Leta said. 

Yusef exited the space. Jeanne and I silently followed, watching his story unfold. 

"My father," Yusef began, "was Mustafa kama, pureblood, and most accomplished. My mother, Lorena, was equally high-blood and noted beauty. They were deeply in love. They knew a man of great influence from a famous French pureblood family. He desired her. Lestrange used the Imperious curse to seduce and abduct her. I tried to prevent it but he attacked me. It was the last time I ever saw her . . . She died giving birth to a little girl. You," Yusef turned to Leta. "The news of her death drove my father insane. With his dying breath, my father charged me to seek revenge. Kill the person Lestrange loves best in the world. I thought at first it'd be easy. He had only one close relative, you. But—"

"Say it," Leta ordered.

"But he never loved you," Yusef said. "He remarried not three months after her death. He loved her no more than he'd loved you. But then his son, Corvus, was born at last. And that man, who'd never known love, was filled with it. All he cared about was little Corvus."

"So this is the truth?" Credence began. "I am Corvus Lestrange?"

"Yes," Yusef answered.

"No." Leta protested. "No!"

"Realizing that Mustafa Kama's son has sworn revenge, your father sought to hide you where I couldn't find you. So, he confided in his servant who boarded a ship for America. His servant, who was a half-elf, her magic was weak, therefore left no trace I could follow. I'd only just discovered how you had escaped when I received news I never expected . . . The ship had gone down at sea, but you survived, didn't you?" 

Credence's face was blank in deep thought. 

"Somehow, _someone_ had pulled you from the water. There stands the despairing daughter," Yusef pointed to Leta. "You are the winged raven returned from the sea. But I, I, am the avenger of my family's ruin."

Credence's face was turning distraught. 

"I pity you, Corvus," Yusef finished. "But you must die," he said, raising his wand.


	42. The Meeting

Newt's POV

"Corvus Lestrange is already dead, I killed him!" Leta yelled. _"Accio."_

A small, chain-bound case flew off the wall of the tomb and onto the floor.

"My father owned a very strange family tree," Leta said. With a flick of her wand, the small container opened to reveal a green mat with a tree growing from the center, much like a pop-up book.

"It only recorded the men." Small flowers began to blossom as faces appeared along the tree's branches. "The women in my family were recorded as flowers. Beautiful, separate. My father sent me to America with Corvus. Irma was to pose as a grandmother with two grandchildren. Corvus never stopped crying . . . I never wanted to hurt him. I only wanted to be free of him, just for a moment, just a single moment."

"You didn't mean to do it, Leta," I said at last. "It wasn't your fault."

"Newt, you never met a monster you couldn't love," she said.

"Leta," Jeanne began softly. "Do you know who Credence really is? Did you know when you swapped them?"

"No," she responded quietly.

The silence was broken by the sound of rock scraping against rock. The wall to the side of the tomb was sliding open. Voices were coming from within.

"It's a trap," Jeanne whispered to me.

"Yep . . ." I said. "Queenie, the family tree, it's all been bait."

"We have to find a way out of here right now," she whispered.

"You go find the others," I said, walking towards the stairs.

Jeanne caught me by my jacket. "What're you going to do?" she asked.

"I'll think of something," I said and went off.

The stone Amphitheater was packed full of wizards. I knew Tina was here. And if Tina was here, Queenie was here. And if Queenie was here, so was Jacob. Well then, who was with Amy? I swear to Merlin if Jacob brought her here . . .

From out of the shadows, Gellert Grindelwald emerged, strolling slowing into the center of the theatre. Every witch and wizard alike began clapping and cheering.

As their applause subsided, Grindelwald spoke: "My brothers, my sisters, my friends, the great gift of your applause is not for me. It is for yourselves. You came today because of a craving and the knowledge that the old ways serve us no longer."

"You came today because you crave something new. Something different. It is said, that I hate _les non-magie,_ the Muggles, the No-Maj . . . I do not hate them, I do not. I do not fight out of hatred. I say the Muggles are not lesser than others. Not worthless, but of other value. Not disposable, but of a different disposition. Magic blooms only in rare souls. It is granted to those who defy things. Oh, and what a world we would make for humanity who live for feeling, for truth, and for love."

Grindelwald clasped his arms behind himself. "The moment has come to share my vision of the future that awaits if we do not rise up."

Upon Grindelwald's lapel, I noticed a small glass vial with red swirling around within.

"And take our rightful place in the world."

A witch brought forth a skull with a lit fire within and a tube for inhalation to Grindelwald.

The wizard took a long draw then breathed out, exhaling images of destruction into the amphitheater. Images of another war.

The dust faded, leaving a room full of horrified witches and wizards.

 _"That!"_ Grindelwald began, "is what we are fighting. That is the enemy. Their arrogance! Their power-lust. Their barbarity. How long will it take before they turn their weapons on us? _Do nothing_ , they tell us. _We must remain calm and contain your emotions . . ._ There are Aurors here among us."

The crowd broke out into whispers.

I looked around, trying to spot Jeanne. Even as an Ex-Auror, she could be in danger.

"Come closer, brother wizards, join us," said Grindelwald. "They have killed many of my followers."

Men from the Ministry slowly entered the theatre and came down the stairs.


	43. Blue Flame

Newt's POV

"They have killed many of my followers," Grindelwald continued. "It is true. They confined me, and tortured me in New York. They struck down the fellow witches and wizards for the simple crime of seeking truth: for wanting freedom . . . Your anger, your desire for revenge is natural."

A witch standing closer to the front pulled her wand on an Auror on the stairs.

He immediately fired a spell back: the killing curse.

She fell to the ground.

Chaos ensued in the theatre as the Auror who had killed the witch ran back up the stairs.

"No!" Grindelwald stopped the crowd. The wizards became quiet once more. He moved up the stairs to the witch's row where she lay unmoving.

"Take this young woman back to her family," Grindelwald said softly as he caressed her hair.

He stood and trudged up the stairs further. "Disapparate. Leave," he ordered. "Go forth from this place and spread the word; it is not we who are violent."

The people around me began to Disapparate. The theatre was soon nearly empty. Those left were me and Jeanne, Queenie and Jacob, Leta and Theseus, Creedence and an unknown woman, as well as Tina and the other Aurors staring down Grindelwald.

In a grandiose display of magic, Grindelwald turned a circle, creating a circle of blue fire around himself.

Some witches and wizards leftover from the meeting pushed through the flames unscathed. As one man entered, he burned.

"Aurors," Grindelwald called to the top of the theatre. "Join me in this circle. Pledge to me your eternal allegiance or die. Only here shall you know freedom, only here shall you know yourself.

The flames suddenly swelled higher, up the rows of seats, and after the Aurors.

"Play by the rules!" Grindelwald yelled. "No cheating, children!"

As the blue flames hit some of the Aurors, they dissipated into ash.

Creedence and the unknown woman with him moved towards the blue circle.

"Creedence!" I called out to him. Blue flames blocked my path. I held a counterspell, barely keeping them at bay. As Creedence passed through the flames, I was knocked back by them and into Jeanne's arms.

"It's no use now," Jeanne whispered in my ear. "He's already got a hold of him."

I stood and attempted to get rid of the flames, but the magic was strong.

Grindelwald embraced Creedence and the boy disapparated.

"Queenie, don't do it!" I heard Jacob yell.

Jeanne and I turned to look only to see our friend passing through the blue flames to join Grindelwald in the circle.

"Queenie!" Tina now realized.

The flames were growing ever higher as Grindelwald used his wand like a conductor's baton.

My brother Theseus made his way down the stairs to where Jeanne and I were standing.

"Mr. Scamander," Grindelwald called up to me. "Do you think Dumbledore will mourn for you?" In a whip of his arm, he threw the blue fire towards Theseus and me.

Jeanne had jumped out of the way in a nick of time leaving me and my brother to hold back the fire.

"Grindelwald, stop!" called a voice. Leta Lestrange was making her way down the stairs.

Thankfully, the flame stopped.

"Leta?" Theseus said. He began pushing towards her, fighting the blue fire as he went. She continued down the stairs towards the circle.

"This one I believe I know," said Grindelwald. "Leta Lestrange: despised entirely amongst wizards, unloved, mistreated, yet brave, so very brave."

Grindelwald had left his circle to meet her on the steps.

"Time to come home," he said, offering her a hand.

Leta took it as Grindelwald started down the stairs once more, leaving her behind.

Leta turned to Theseus who stood next to me and Jeanne at the top of the theatre.

"I love you," she said. Then, she fired a spell at Grindelwald. It was easily blocked. Leta fired another spell and the circle was destroyed, being held only by her spell.

"Go!" she yelled to us.

Theseus began fighting against the forcefield of blue magic.

In an instant, Leta dissipated into ash.

I grabbed Theseus and Jeanne by the arms and disapparated.


	44. The Vow

Now outside the mausoleum, Jeanne and I had Apparated next to my brother Theseus. 

Hot, searing flames the color of an afternoon sky shot from within the tomb, lapping up the walls, narrowly missing my wife and I as we ran backwards towards the cemetery.

The flames had now formed into three ghastly dragon-like beasts, spitting fire down upon us. Merlin, was it hot.

Theseus yelled out a spell, blocking the beast's attack.

Jeanne let out a hiss of pain. A bit of fire had caught the base of her feathered wings. I cast a simple healing spell, the same one I had done the first time we'd met. Jeanne yanked me by the arm, pulling me out of the way of another attack.

As we continued towards the gates, a figure dressed entirely in white caught my eye, starkly juxtaposing the dark grays of Père Lachaise. The man held a small hand of a child at his side.

"Amelia!" Jeanne realized, running up the stairs. She scooped up our little girl and held her close, letting her wings fall around the two of them softly and protectively.

Amy nuzzled into her mothers shoulder, obviously very frightened by our current predicament.

"Oh, good," Flammel began, shuffling for. "I was hoping her mother would be here. Now, everyone gather in a circle!" he ordered. "Your wand into the earth, or all of Paris will be destroyed!"

The three blue flaming dragons rose up over the various headsones, gnashing its teeth, setting the various greenery ablaze.

 _"Finite!"_ we all yelled at once, planting our wands into the ground.

Jeanne too had done the same, Amy held close in her arm, wrapped tightly in her mother's feathers. 

A golden crack began to break through the ground, traveling farther and farther around the circle as more wizards yelled the counter-spell.

The dragons were trapped by a wall of orange fire surrounding the cemetery.

The wind grew immense as the ring of fire tightened and the dragons became angered at their diminishing amount of space as they flapped their wings furiously.

Then, they were gone. The air grew silently cold once more. 

Jacob held his face in his hand as realization set in; Queenie had left with Grindelwald.

I immediately rushed over to check on Jeanne and Amelia. My wife was shushing the baby and rocking her softly, getting Amy to calm. As I approached, Amelia reached for me, her face wet with tears. As I took her in my arms, Jeanne snuggled around the both of us, thankful we were still together and well. I kissed the top of her head, then Amy's, and stood up still swaying Amelia softly.

Theseus moved over to us somberly, watching our little family. Leta had perished.

"C'mere," I said, opening my arms to hug him.

Theseus took a deep breath before accepting, sniffling into my shoulder.

And for the first time, Amy met her uncle.

As we pulled away, Jeanne softly took Amy from me, pointing over to a small creature moving in the grass. The Niffler was limping towards me. I scooped him up in my hands gently, rubbing over his bits of singed fur. A small object fell from his pouch: the vial containing Grindelwald and Dumbledore's vow of peace.

~~~

Upon the bridge of Hogwarts, I met Dumbledore. Jeanne and Amy came in attendance because we wouldn't be separating any time soon. Theseus had to come along as well with Tina and the men from the Ministry. And of course, Jacob was always along for the ride.

"Is it true . . . about Leta?" he asked.

"Yes," I responded softly.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm so sorry."

I produced the vial the Niffler had nicked and presented it.

"It's a blood pact, isn't it?" I asked. "You swore not to fight each other."

Dumbledore nodded, taking it from my hand. "How in the name of Merlin did you manage to get"

I pulled the Niffler from my coat.

Dumbledore laughed shortly.

"Grindelwald doesn't understand the nature of things he considers simple," I explained.

Dumbledore raised his hands above his head expectantly.

Theseus removed the magical handcuffs.

"Can you destroy it?" I asked.

"Maybe . . ." Dumbledore breathed, "maybe . . . Would you and your wife like to come in for a cup of tea?"

"Yes of course," I said, waving for Jeanne and Amy to come forward. "He'll have some milk," I said, referring to the Niffler. "But hide your teaspoons."

END

Well, dear reader, until next movie.

\- H. 


End file.
